Coffee
by Miss9113
Summary: First fanfic! Please be nice! this is about Paige and Emily. Emily is new to Rosewood. Give it a try and let me know! Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

No. I am not a player despite what the rumors say. Well maybe I get a lot of play…but who doesn't at this age? Who am I kidding? I get more play than the average teenager….it kind of happened that way. Once I hit puberty then came out, yeah, the ladies came running. They all wanted them a little piece of Paige McCullers. My friends say that it is a blessing; I can't disagree with them but sometimes it sucks. I don't date, we hook up. One time. It is always awkward because most girls think that maybe I will call them back if I look satisfied at the end of our date. Dating is not for me, never has been. Plus, with dating comes emotions and I do not want to deal with my emotions let alone other girls' emotions. Oh yeah, I am kind of hated at school. I sleep with everyone….gay girls….bi girls…and straight girls. Yeah, I slept with starting quarterback's girlfriend. Once everyone found out, she claimed she was drunk and I was cute and she was bored. We both know she was not drunk, I was drunk but she begged for it. I was doing her a favor. I also slept with the valedictorian; she was pretty kinky for being shy and quiet. Again, I am not complaining.

My best friend always wants me to help her get some play, I mean she is pretty but I don't think she has the confidence to be mean? Wait, do I even have the confidence to mean? I do not flirt (not very good at it), and I don't talk to girls they all talk to me. I kind of go with whatever they are saying. Anyways, my best friend Ashley wants to be like me…again who can blame her? I am the captain of the varsity swimming team, I am pretty smart, I work with kids and get paid pretty well for a kid in high school; I have life pretty good. But what Ashley does not realize is that I rather live her life. She has a great family life while mine sucks, and when she starts dating…her relationships last. Yeah, they last for at least six months. I don't let her know that I want her life because she always tells me that I have it so good that I am not allowed to complain. She emphasizes that I cannot complain about my life because I have one….after her last breakup….she is done with love. She states that she never wants a girlfriend again and that she wants to be like me. She wants action without having to deal with everything else; she is done with the drama that comes with relationships. I just don't know if that is really something to strive for…

"Paige, we need to talk?"

"Yeah? What's up coach? Am I in trouble?"

"Well come into my office and we will talk….lets go. Move it."

I quickly close my locker and head for her office.

"Paige, this crap has to stop," she paused and took in the confusion written on my face, "don't play dumb, you cannot sleep with any more of the members on the team. Seriously, you are going to ruin the team dynamic, most of those girls want to quit the team after you and her….do…whatever. Stop sleeping with my players or I swear," she pauses trying to figure out her or what "I will make you run every day before and after practice."

I chuckle, "coach, I already run before and after practice….so it is an empty threat?"

She huffs, "Nope, actually, you sleep with another player I will bench you for….2 meets. No, wait, I will bench you when the scouts come to watch; that way they will not be able to watch you swim."

I stand up with a force that cannot be mistaken with anything other than anger, "that is bullshit. Those girls chase after me. I do not want them but they want me, they want it! Then they all butt hurt because I don't call them back?"

"Sit down. Now."

I take a seat and huff, "Coach, it is not my fault."

"I know, but I cannot lose any more players, Paige. Just please keep it in your pants. No players. None. Okay?"

I don't say anything, just sit and look at the floor

"Do you understand me?"

"Yeah, sure, even though you know that this is bullshit…but what the fu…"

"Go. We have practice and you need to start running…remember you run before practice," she says mocking me from earlier.

"Yeah." I stand up and head to my locker.

I swear these girls are…ugh! Stupid. Maybe I am stupid. I don't know. Ugh! I swear I have to behave because I need a scholarship out of this damn town. Whatever, Paige McCullers is closed for business ladies.

I walk over to my locker contemplating everything, I need to have sex. I need it, want it, I just can't stop, it keeps the nightmares away. Crap, I can't get benched. Dammit. Looks like I will be looking elsewhere for love….damn coach makes it difficult for me to get lucky now. Now I have to chase the women I want.

After practice

"Paige, want to come over and watch a movie tonight?" Stacy asked and when I hesitated she continued "Well, my parents are out for the night, it will be just you and me. In my room. Watching a movie. In the dark. On my bed."

I still don't say anything, just stare at Stacy with my mouth open. I think that this would totally be a great idea because I need to release some of the tension I have been holding up.

Before I can say yes, Stacy starts talking again, "Be there at 7," she leans closer and whispers into my ear, "I just bought some new lingerie…" she pulls away and smiles.

I give her a smile because I have seen her in lingerie before and the girl can rock the hell out of some lace, "O-Okay," but before I can answer her with a yes, I see coach walk in and glares at me when she sees how close Stacy is to me, "Oh, crap I can't tonight. I have to study for a test. Sorry." I close my locker and walk away, actually I sprinted away. Yeah, I will run away from confrontation. Thanks coach; you are supposed to be teaching the exact opposite.

I put my headphones in and start walking home, I would have ridden my bike, but today I want to take my time. I contemplate going to the Brew to work on homework and grab a coffee, or two, or even three. I have math homework….so I will probably have four coffees. Yeah. Crap, I can't have coffee; coach will kill me if she finds out. No coffee, fine. I still head to the Brew; I can still sit and work on homework with having to drink coffee.

"Hey Paige," I see Ashley behind the counter, crap I forgot she was working today.

"Hey Ash, how is work?"

"Why are you here? You know you can't drink coffee."

"Yeah, I know. I am not ready to go home and figured I could work on some homework."

"I'll be watching you, and I am the cashier today so don't get any ideas," she glares at me and then walks away.

That damn girl knows me too well.

After an hour of homework, I need a pick-me-up. I look around and see a girl sitting by herself. I stand up and head her way.

"Excuse, not trying to bother you but if I give you some money will you go up and buy me a coffee?"

She looks at me; she looks like she is trying to figure out what to say, "Um, why can't you buy it if you have money?"

"Uhhhh, well…" she awaits my answer.

"You can buy your own coffee," and she goes back to reading her book.

"The barista hates me?" She looks up me to see if I am telling the truth. Technically, no my best friend does not hate me, but her not allowing me to drink coffee is an act of hatred.

She buys it and asks me what I want.

"Whatever you are drinking," I reply, I know Ashley knows all of my favorites.

"Seriously? I am drinking coffee….black." she says with a look of annoyance on her face.

"Yeah, that is fine. That is how I like my coffee," I lie. I just want some damn coffee.

She nods and walks up to Ashley to place the order. Everything is going to plan until I see the girl point back at me and Ashley steps out from behind the counter and heads my way.

"Seriously Paige, I hate you and therefore won't let you buy coffee….in what world would that make any sense?"

"Technically you do hate me because you aren't allowing me to buy any coffee…"

"You are stupid," she looks over at the girl and tells her the real reason for me wanting her to buy me a coffee.

She smiles, "I understand, nice try."

Ashley walks away and I am left with the girl. She takes a seat and I ask her may I sit with her. I think maybe I should explain things.

"Sorry, I just want a coffee,"

"If you know you can't have a coffee then why would you come to a coffeehouse? Isn't that like a recovering alcoholic spending time at a bar?"

"Nice and yes, it is exactly the same thing," I start laughing and she laughs with me, "I just can't really do anything and did not want to go home. So I came to the only other place I can go to other than work or getting into trouble."

"I see. Get into trouble? What kind of trouble?"

I laugh, not trying to explain the whole situation, "It is a long story."

"Okay, you don't have to tell me," she smiles and looks down at her book.

"What are you reading? Something for school?" before she can respond I ask her another question, "Who does homework on a Friday afternoon?"

"Okay, I am not reading for school; it is recreational reading. And I have not got any homework yet," she says but she can see the confusion on my face.

"My family just moved here. We are from Texas. Texas all the way to Pennsylvania."

"Oh Texas huh? You don't sound like you have an accent….do you say y'all? Oh my god, I bet you wear a cowboy hat huh?" I start laughing.

She smiles and responds, "No my dad is in the army so we move around. I do say y'all and I do not wear a cowboy hat. I don't look cute in a cowboy hat," she pauses and then continues "before you ask; no I did not ride a horse to school."

"Wait, someone asked you that?"

"Yes, earlier this afternoon."

I shake my head and laugh, "Wow but no, I figured y'all had those things called automobiles."

She laughs and rolls her eyes, "I am Emily Fields."

"Paige McCullers," I respond and shake her hand


	2. Chapter 2

Emily's POV

"So what is there to do here?"

"Well, the usual teenager stuff," Paige pauses, "unfortunately I am not a normal teenager, so I do not know…" Paige smiles and gives me a goofy smirk.

"Why don't I believe that?" I ask

"Because….it is not true! I like to…uh…party?"

"Are you asking me if you like to party?" I laugh, why would Paige be asking me if she liked to party!

Paige laughs and "Yeah, I don't know. I like to party…maybe? No….well, yes. Not really. Nope, I like to party…but not too much….I don't know!"

I smile, "The parties I used to go to people smoked pot, are you a pot smoker?" I pause and wait for an answer, she laughs and nods, "seriously? You know that is not good for you, it like kills brain ce…"

Paige laughs, "No, that was a lie; I am kidding. I can't smoke; I get drug tested," Paige pauses

"You get drug tested for a sport?"

"Sure, yeah. That too," Paige seems really hesitant.

"What sport?"

"Swimming."

"Yeah, me too."

Paige gives me this goofy smile and we continue to talk about swimming. She tells me about her times and I tell her about mine. She looks frustrated when she figures out that I have better times than her. Sorry honey, but I am like a fish and I own that pool. No one can beat me when I am in a pool. You can try but that is all it will be….an attempt.

"Well since you are a fast swimmer, I hope you will be swimming in school. We could use another fast swimmer," Paige says.

"What school do you go to?" I ask Paige.

"I go to Rosewood High, isn't that where you are going?"

I pause thinking about what school I will be attending, "No, it is a different school. Rosewood does not sound right."

"Oh, man. We could have used your speed. Looks like I will have to kick your ass as competition."

"You can try, but…well you can try," I say and wink at her.

Paige smiles and starts laughing. Her phone vibrates and she answers,

"No, Yes, Okay. Nope. Just talking to my friend. Yup. Probably not. I will eat with Ashley. No dad. No we will not be drinking. Yeeeaahhh, sure. Okay, I will see you next week. Yup, you too. Bye."

I don't say anything. She does not say anything. There is an awkward silence. I decided I need to say something,

"Dad getting on your nerves?" I ask. Is that the best question I could come up with? Seriously?

She smiles, "Yeah. My dad is….an….asshole?"

"Oh, sorry? Are you in trouble?"

"Yeah, you don't know me but my middle name is trouble. Paige Trouble McCullers."

"Well, I am going to get going. My mom will probably freak out and call the police if I don't get home soon. First day here and already have the police chasing me? Not very good for my rep."

"Ha, probably not. Hey, do you live around here?"

"Yeah, well like a mile away."

"I can walk you. That way I can give you a tour, if you want," Paige awaits my answer.

"You don't have too. I am fine, I am a big girl."

"Yeah, sure. But I don't have anything better to do so you would be doing me a favor."

"Well, I should help someone in need," I smile and we head out.

"Well, this is me," I say looking at my house and back to Paige.

"Nice house, I used to know the girl that lived there before you, obviously."

"oh yeah, what was she like?"

Paige smirks and looks away, "She was a bitch."

My eyes go wide, that was unexpected. Why would you mention her if she was such a bitch? "Oh a bitch? What did she do?"

"It is a long story and I don't have the energy to tell it. You know I had to walk a mile and I haven't had coffee in like three weeks," Paige smirks and looks at me.

"Sure, fine, blame it on me," I pause for a second and finally get the courage to ask, "So earlier when you said that you liked to party….was that code for s…"

"Yeah it was code for sex. I have a lot of sex."

I blush and smile, "You are so forward, I mean most girls are shy…"

"No, I am definitely not shy when it comes to sex. Plus, once you get to school you will hear the rumors about me. But," Paige pauses for a moment "Well, it was a pleasure meeting you, Emily," Paige says.

"You too, hey Paige? I know this might sound weird but can I have your number in case I get lost or anything?"

* * *

Next day...

"Hi!"

I look around, and I don't see anyone.

"New girl, hey, yeah you! Hi!"

I still don't see anyone, so I continue moving boxes.

"Over to the left!"

I look over to the left and see a blonde girl standing on the porch. How did I miss her?

"Hi. Sorry, I did not see you."

The blonde walks toward me and she looks happy to see me, "Hanna Marin, next door neighbor. Rosewood's very own badass."

I laugh, who introduces themselves like that? "Hi Hanna, I am Emily Fields. New neighbor. Um, no one's badass?"

Hanna smiles, "Well no one's badass yet."

We talk about me and where I am from; you know the usual pleasantries. She tells me that her friends are coming over later and she can introduce me to them, it will allow me to make some new friends. I appreciate her thinking about me so I agree to it.

"Emily, this is Aria and Spencer,"

"Hi, Emily Fields."

Again we talk about me, and the pleasantries. They tell me that I am going to love Rosewood and they try and give me all the details on who I should talk to and who I should stay away from. Hanna says that she knows a few single guys that she could hook me up with, maybe I can find a date.

"So have you made any friends?"

"Um, well I met this girl at the Brew yesterday. She seemed nice."

"The Brew, on a Friday. Oh, I bet it was Ashley. She works on Fridays," Aria states.

"Oh yeah she was working but I met her friend, Paige Mc-"

"Oh, her. Of course you met her," Spencer looks at me then looks over to Aria and Hanna.

"Oh, don't mind Spencer. It is drama with a capital D," Hanna states

"Okay, but is she bad company?" I ask because I do not want to get in any trouble, I have to keep my nose clean and stay out of trouble.

"Well, she is kind of…" Aria pauses

"Paige is, well, Paige is Paige?" Hanna pauses "We have known her for a long time,"

Spencer looks at her friends then back to me, "Paige is a bitch."

* * *

Paige POV

"Paige! Slow down!" I hear my name from behind me. I already know that it was Ashley, so I continue walking. "Dammit Paige! I know you can hear me! Slow down!"

Nah, if she wants to talk she is going to have to work for it! I start jogging, I know that she can catch me at this pace, but let's see if she does.

"Ugh! You are such an ass! Stop running! I want to ask you something!"

"You gotta catch me!"

"Seriously?" I start laughing because I can hear the frustration in her voice. I stop jogging and wait for her to catch up to me.

"Some days Paige….I hate you. Like, ugh, who does that? A bitch!"

"If you are going to insult me I will run away again Ashley!" I laugh because she knows that I will and she gives a nod.

"So the new girl…I saw you leave with her yesterday. You hit that?"

"Seriously Ashley? 'did I hit that'? what are we, teenage boys? And her name is Emily"

"Oh excuse me, did you tap that?"

"Oh, so classy." I laugh and she flips me off, "No I did not 'tap' that."

"Why not? She reject you?"

"I didn't try"

"Why the hell not?! She is hot. Like way, way, way hot."

"Yes, she is pretty."

"Pretty? Paige, she is totally sexy!"

"Ashley! Calm down! She is beautiful."

"Wow."

"I know."

"Paige McCullers does not think that women are beautiful except for…" I interrupt her before she can finish her sentence,

"Yeah, I know Ashley."

"Wow, can I tweet about this?"

"about what?"

"Paige McCullers is in love with the new girl." Ashley starts laughing and teasing me.

"I am not in love…because I …" Ashley interrupts me,

"Because you don't fall in love?" Ashley says in a sarcastic tone.

"Exactly."

"Maybe she can change that…"

"Probably not," I sound annoyed because I am annoyed. Ashley wants to play match maker and it is so damn annoying.

"Oh, stop being so pessimistic Paige. It causes wrinkles and girls don't like wrinkles." I laugh because she gives me a goofy look.

"Well Ashley, my wrinkles bring all the girls to the yard and they're like…."

"Wow, I seriously did not think it was possible…"

"What?" I ask, but I know Ashley is about to insult me,

"You are such a nerd, but somehow you get all the women…ugh unfair!"

"Well Ashley….that is because I learned a few tricks; I can put my…"

"Oh god! No, no, no. Seriously. Please don't finish that sentence!"

"Serves you right!" I laugh because Ashley is covering her ears like a child.

"Slut!"

"Am not," I pause "Okay because your mom made me that way!"

Ashley rolls her eyes, "Oh, burn." I love when I make Ashley mad.

"You love me," I reply.

"Not like you lady friends," I see Ashley look over to her left and I follow her gaze, "The troll wants you."

"Yeah, she can't resist me. See you later Ashley."


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Thank you for the reviews, I appreciate them! Just a heads up

*=text messages! just to make sure no one gets confused! :)

-Miss

Paige POV

*vibration* Hey Paige, it is Emily Fields. We met at the Brew on Friday. Not sure if you remember me.-Em

*Um, it is Sunday. I don't have dementia. Yes, I remember you. What is up?

*Just texting you so you would have my number.

*Okay, thanks. You excited to start school tomorrow?

*No.

*I am sure you will be fine. Everyone loves the new kid. You are like a new toy!

*Did you just compare me to a toy?

*Yes, as a matter of fact, yes I did.

*LOL. I am going to head to bed. Night.

*Night Emily.

Why would she text me just to give me her number? And why is she going to bed at 9, I don't go to sleep until at least 2. She must have parents who care.

*Hey, you down to have some fun tonight or what? I am kind of in need of ….you.

*Be there in 10.

* * *

Next Morning

"I am so freaking tired; practice is going to suck," I complain to Ashley.

"Yeah, well if you would have gone to bed at a normal time you would be fine," Ashley loves to lecture me and then she smacks me in the arm, "how is the troll anyway?"

"Ouch! She is totally not a troll, but she is still pretty damn good in bed. I think she learned a new-"

"Paige, I do not need to hear about your sex life and the new tricks the troll learned."

The bell rings and we are off to class; I am so excited that it is Monday, can't you hear the excitement in my voice. Ugh, I hate Monday.

Later that day

One more hour of school, then swim, then work. Crap I have a busy schedule.

*vibration*

*So this sucks-Em

*What? Your new school?

*Yes. I have to wear a uniform. I look ugly. And it is making me itchy L

*A uniform?

*Yes Perv.

*So not a perv. Just trying to think what school makes you wear uniforms.

Emily does not reply for what seems like forever. You know when you are in class waiting for a text and times passes by so slowly, and all you can think is "Did I offend her? Why isn't she replying….ugh! Text me back!"

*Um-Em

*What?

*This girl's big ass head is in my way

*Oh, can you see around her?

*yes but I have to lean out of my chair. What if I fall? :/

*True. Ask her to slouch?

*How am I supposed to get her attention?

*throw some paper at her head.

*Paper? She won't feel it.

*A pencil?

"Ouch, what the fu-" I look down and see that a pencil just hit me in the back of the head. I turn all the way around to see Emily Fields sitting two desks behind me. She smiles and waves.

*Finally big head moved her big ass head.

*Seriously?

* * *

Emily POV

"I thought you didn't go to Rosewood,"

"I lied. I am kind of a liar. Emily Liar Fields," I smile proudly.

"Cute. Anyways, I have to get to swim. See ya."

"I kind of need help getting to practice,"

"Oh yes, you swim and I need to kick your ass."

We laugh and I follow her.

"Emily Fields," Coach looks up from her desk.

"Yes, that's me."

"Welcome, I see that Paige has gotten friendly," she glares into the locker room.

What does 'Paige has gotten friendly' mean?

"Well, let's see what you got. Why don't you go change and get out there," she writes something down, "this is your locker and your combination."

"Thanks."

I find my locker and put in my combination.

"Are you following me?"

I don't even have to turn around to know that it is Paige, "Yup."

* * *

"Paige? Do you want to come over tonight since you blew me off to 'study'," I look over to see this brunette talking to Paige. She looks like she is flirting; she is touching Paige's arm and leaning in close to her.

"No, I have to work. Thanks though," Paige replies and looks in her locker for something. God, this is awkward to watch. Maybe I shouldn't be watching this girl get denied….Nah, I like being nosy.

"I still haven't tried on that lingerie," the brunette smiles and whispers something into Paige's ear. Paige smiles and still denies the girl. The girl finally admits defeat and walks away, and Paige smiles and closes her locker.

"What?" Paige asks me after she notices that I am staring.

"Groupies? You aren't even that fast," I smile and pull out my hair brush.

"Oh you are so funny. But groupie? Stacy? No. She is…uhh," Paige does not know what to say.

"She is? What?"

"I have to go, I have work. Night Emily."

* * *

Paige POV

"How was work Paige?"

"Fine. Sad but it was fine."

"How are your times?"

"Exactly the same as yesterday,"

"What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing, just tired," I lie. I hate when he calls and one of the first things he asks about is swimming. Why can't be a normal parent and ask me how my day is, or am I seeing anyone new? Oh yeah, he doesn't approve of my lifestyle. Forgot. I guess he always asks about swimming because that is the only he cares about and it is the only thing that stays constant. That would make sense.

"Alright, well give me a call tomorrow. I love you."

"Night."

*vibration

*Paige, I totally kicked your ass today. Are you sure you are the fastest swimmer? Pretty sure my gma swims faster, just saying…

*Funny, I had an off day. I was tired and had a lot on my mind.

*Oh, want to talk about it?

*Um, I am sure you don't really care to hear about it

*Try me

*Maybe another night

*it is cuz I am new huh?

*no

*You don't trust me?

*No

*Okay, well when I was 13 I bit this boy cuz he was being mean to me but when he told on me I said he was crazy cuz 13 year-old girls don't bite.

*Interesting

*Right?

*So?

*Oh, um I thought I could tell you something about me and you could tell me something about you

*Yeah….maybe another time

*k

*Rain check?

*Tomorrow? :)

*Sure

*Brew, after practice. Be there

*Okay

*Night Paige :)

* * *

Emily POV

Spencer walks into school with this look on her face; she looks like she is going to kill someone, "Emily."

I nod, "Hey, what is wrong?"

"Just ask your stupid friend."

I go to ask her which friend, which I knew which friend she was talking about but wanted to ask to make sure. Before I could respond,

"Spencer! Where are YOU!? I am going to kick your ass Hastings," I turn my head and see Paige screaming.

"You know what bitch? I am tired of you. Why don't you run away like your mom did? No one wants you here. You are trouble," Spencer screams back at her.

"You don't even know what you are talking about stupid ass bitch,"

Paige then steps to Spencer and get in her face, "You know what Paige? Drop dead."

I step between the two, "Calm down! It is only Tuesday. Why do you two have you panties in a bunch?"

"Because Paige is a stupid slut,"

"Because Spencer is mad that…"

"Finish that sentence and it will be your last," with that Spencer walks away. I go to say something Paige and she is gone. What the hell just happened?

"Okay ladies, let's get out there and have a good practice today," I hear coach say from her office, "McCullers, in my office now."

I bet she is in trouble because of what happened this morning. I wonder why they hate each other. Paige is a slut and Spencer is something… I wonder what her secret is. I bet they fought because they are so competitive; they both are smart, and athletic. People even compare them; they try to figure out who the better athlete is.

Oh, here comes Paige. "Paige Trouble McCullers, I see you are holding up to your reputation."

"Whatever. Whatever you have heard about me is a bunch of bullshit. People make shit up and take shit out of context and whatever," She pauses and looks up to me, "I don't care what you think. You are going to take that bitch's side anyways." With that she slams her locker shut and heads to practice. Wow.

After practice I was determined to talk to Paige. I felt like she owed me an explanation.

"If you want me to apologize I am not going to, don't hold your breath," I turn around to see that Paige is waiting on me, waiting on her.

"Okay. But it was rude. Don't you think?"

"Nope. Anyways, later." Paige turns and begins walking away, oh the nerve….ugh!

"Paige!" I yell trying to get her attention but she continues walking.

"Can I have a ride home at least?"

"Call that bitch"

"She did not have practice today,"

"I can't. I have places that I need to be."

"But we are supposed to be getting coffee at the Brew!"

I see Paige reach the door, and I swear I hear the faintest "sorry".

* * *

*Emily, you should not hang out with Paige.-Spence

*Why?

*She is a bad person

*Why?

*Because she is

*Why?

*is that all you are going to say?

*Well, I mean you aren't telling me anything useful

*Well, she has a bad reputation and she is a big slut. The biggest slut on campus

*Good for her. I can totally see that

*Funny. Whatever, night.

Ugh, seriously? I hate drama. What is her problem?

* * *

Two days go by and Paige has not said one word to me. Come on, I know she is going to speak o me eventually….right? Maybe? Probably not. Wait we swim together, yeah. She definitely has to talk to me eventually…. Dammit, why isn't she talking to me? Screw it.

*What is the deal Paige?-Em

*Drop it Em-Paige

*nope

*Spencer hates me, she always has.

*Why?

*Because she thinks that I am a slut, pretty sure you heard her say that.

*Are you a slut?

*What? You don't listen to the rumors?

*Nope.

*Sure.

*Seriously Paige. What is the problem?

*People think that I am a slut, well more of a player.

*Okay, so you sleep with a bunch of guys?

*Guys? No. I am gay. I am sure someone told you that.

*Nope

*Okay

*So they think you are a player, why is that a problem?

*Because I am not a player.

*Okay?

*It is complicated

*Okay Paige, but by the way, you kind of came out to me via text message… that is pretty sad. LOL

*Haha I guess I did huh?

*Yeah, but I am off to bed. See you tomorrow, bright and early?

*Yeah, night.

So she is gay, awesome. I wonder why she did not tell me earlier. She probably figured someone would tell me eventually or she figured I would judge her. Judge her? Nah.

*Come over. Be here in 10. I need you-Paige

*What?-Em

*Shit! That wasn't meant for you. Sorry!

* * *

Paige POV

I am going to avoid her at all costs; I need to avoid her at all costs. She might start asking questions and I don't have answers. I see Ashley; she gives me a disapproving look. She knows who came over last night. I guess I was tired of being alone. Luckily today is Friday; I can have a sleep over tonight. I do not have to work for the next week. No paycheck, but no work. No complaints.

"Hey Ash, my house tonight?" I ask, but I already know she is going to turn me down.

"Can't. I have to work and I have a date," Ashley smiles.

"With who?" I ask, who is she dating, why didn't she tell me. I have been betrayed.

"You don't know her."

"Not yet at least," I give her a mischievous smile.

Ashley shakes her head, punches me in the arm and then says "I swear I will kick your ass."

"Okay, okay. Just stop hitting me! Abuse!"

"See you at lunch."

"Later," I wave and turn the corner in the hall. I need to get to my locker before class starts. I wasn't looking where I was going and bumped into someone. "I am so sorry," I quickly apologize without looking up. I was trying to help them gather up their stuff until I saw the name on the notebook. Shit.

"Watch where you are going bitch," I look up to see Hastings, I hate that bitch. Before I start my verbal attack I see that Emily is behind her. Dammit, those brown eyes beg me not to fight with her.

"Yeah, I'll be more careful next time," and I walk away from the situation.

"Paige, wait up!"

"Yes?"

"Who were you hooking up with last night? Late night booty calls, huh?"

"Yeah, I needed some loving,"

"Who is she? Does she come here?"

"I don't know."

"Oh she does!"

"I don't know"

"I am going to ask Ashley!"

"Em! Wait! Please don't!" I grab her arm and she spins into me. I catch a whiff of her shampoo, she smells amazing; coconut. We smile at each other, I smile because I can see how beautiful she is and I am sure she smiles because this is awkward, but she still hasn't moved her arm. I slowly release her arm, my fingers lingering too long.

"Then tell me who she is?"

"It is supposed to be a secret," I pause, "she doesn't want people to find out."

* * *

*Can I come over?

*Why? Go hang out with the bitch, Hanna and Aria LOL

*be nice! But they all have dates tonight

*aren't you supposed to have a date?

*no? why?

*Yeah come over.

I text Emily the directions to my house, it shouldn't be too difficult for her to find.

*is it cool if I spend the night? My mom doesn't want to have to come pick me up. My dad has to get up early.

*Sure, have you eaten?

*No

*pizza it is

* * *

"Your house is beautiful," Emily says as she walks in the front door.

"Thank you. My mom helped design it."

"Well, it is very nice." Emily must know not to ask about my mom. Smart girl.

"So…."

"You aren't going to call your lady-friend over are you?"

"No. And lady-friend? Funny. Ashley calls her a tr…"

"She calls her a what?"

"Nothing!"

After an hour of chatting, eating, and chatting some more, we decide that it is time to put on a scary movie. Emily picks a movie I have seen a million times.

"Paige, don't try and hop into my lap when you get scared," Emily laughs.

"Okay," I give her a pouty face.

"Fine, I'll let you in between my legs," she gives me a mischievous smile, "Oh but I am not your type,"

"Oh so funny."

"Yeah, I know I am pretty funny."

"You know… if I wanted in between your legs it wouldn't be because of a 'scary' movie," I smile then wink at her. I think she may have blushed but she ducked her head down.

"Is that a line you use often?"

"No. Only on the special girls," I wink at her again. Emily sits quietly for a moment, as if she is thinking about asking me something.

"What is your type though? I might know a girl for you."

"Seriously Emily? Blind dates? And I don't have a type."

"Okay. Sure."

"I like smart girls?"

"That is good, I also heard you have a thing for girls that are unavailable.."

"So you do listen to the rumors,"

She laughs and says "Yeah, just that one. Heard you slept with the QB's girlfriend. Wow."

"I did. She was pretty good too."

"Nice," she smirks and I realize that this is awkward. No one wants to talk about my sex-life, not even me.

"Oh and I have a thing for straight girls." Oh crap, why did I just say that?! Shit. Shit. Shit.

"Oh, well in that case," she laughs.

"Sorry. Um this is awkward. Before you ask, I am not into you."

"Ouch! What am I ugly?"

"No, well I don't want to freak you out. Sorry."

"why?"

"a lot of straight girls think their lesbian friends are into them,"

"Oh gotcha. Well are you into me?"

"No?"

"Riiiiiight. I am not your type…." She winks at me and begins to laugh.

* * *

Truth be told, I had not thought about Emily like that. I mean once I found out that she was a swimmer I knew she was off limits. I can't risk my scholarship chances…but she is beautiful ad we can have fun…and look at her body…damn…those legs…

"Okay that movie was pretty scary," I look over at her. Crap, the movie is already over. Luckily I have seen it a million times so I know what happened. He is the killer….always the "sweet, innocent ones".

"Wow Emily, it was not even scary." Just then the house makes a loud creaking noise.

"Um….Paige?"

"Yeah?"

I can see that she is nervous. I bet it is because of the creaking. This house has never creaked before…

"Can I sleep with you? Your house is big and I don't know…I am scared."

I laugh and agree.

We walk up stairs and I lay out some blankets on the ground. I grab a pillow and lay down on my makeshift bed.

"I can sleep on the floor Paige."

"No, you are the guest. I insist."

"Okay," She smiles and climbs into my bed. Yes, Emily Fields in my bed.

I lay down and we hear another creaking noise. My heart stops.

"Paige?"

"Yup, I am coming!" I jump up and climb into bed. We laugh because I did not hesitate for even a second.

"Emily, if you wake up and I am cuddling you I am sorry. I like to cuddle."

"Aww. How cute! But I never pictured you as a person who likes to cuddle," Emily smiles at me and continues on with her thought, "I bet the girls love that!"

"Um, once we hook up I boot them."

"Toot it and boot it?"

I laugh, "Exactly!"

"Classy, Paige!" I can hear the sarcasm.

"Yeah, but anyways if you wake up and I am cuddling with you….don't freak out!"

"Aw Paige, don't worry; you aren't the first girl who tried to cuddle with me!"

"Huh?"

"Nothing! Night Paige!"

Hmm, was that code? God, I am the worst "Player" in the world. Ashley will not let me live this down, the beautiful Emily Fields is sleeping in my bed and I did not try and make a move…yet. No, she is sleeping. I should wake her up and kiss her, just to get it over with. No, Ugh! Dammit, go to sleep Paige.

How can I sleep when this girl is cuddled up to me? I can't relax, I am on edge. Relax. What is that smell? Oh yeah, I forgot she uses coconut shampoo. Hmmm, I bet coconut would smell good in my hair too; maybe we need to have a sleepover. Ha. Yes! Please. We could have our own party in the shower…dammit! Go to sleep!

* * *

When I wake up I am surprised to find Emily snuggled up into my chest. I smile. She is really beautiful. Gorgeous. Knock it off Paige! You can't like her!

"Morning," Emily says as she looks up at me. Oh god, she can read my mind because I swear she knew I was talking about her…quit it! You are being paranoid!

"About time you wake up! You are crushing my arm!"

"Sorry Paige. You are just so warm and comfy," She gives me a cheesy smile.

"Yeah, you are not the first girl to say that," I start laughing and she rolls her eyes.

"Wait, have you changed your sheets since your last…encounter?" Her eyes are wide-open now as she waited for me to answer,

"I didn't have enough time!"

"Gross." She laughs and I laugh as well. "Next time please, for the love of god, change your sheets."


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the reviews, the follows and the favorites!; thank you for the kind words and the suggestions, they were noted. **

**Cmart91: Thank you! Yeah, Paige is too hot to be that shy! The way that I see Paige is, well, obviously different because she is a player and all is right in the world! :) Emily doesn't care about her "playerism", or does she? *cue dramatic music! and P.S. I love your fics! **

**Guest: sorry for the confusion, I tried my best to clear things up!**

**Guest: I tried to rewrite the story so there were not as many curse words!**

**J: You will have to wait and see who the troll is...and here...hit refresh and here is your new chapter! )**

**Getlostandruncici: You will have wait see! Thank you ! :) **

**-Miss**

* * *

**Paige POV**

*Thank you for letting me spend the night-Emily

*no prob-Paige

*Paige….I have a question…-Emily

*Well Emily…..I might have an answer….-Paige

* who is Shana?-Emily

*how do you know about her?-Paige

*You kept saying her name in your sleep-Emily

*somebody that I used to know-Paige

Crap! My unconscious sold me out. I do not want to explain the Shana thing to Emily, I don't even like thinking about the Shana thing. Now she thinks I have some hidden lover or something…and now she thinks I am a weirdo because I talk in my sleep. Man, I can't win.

*Meet me at school, I want to swim!-Em

*Last one there buys lunch!-Paige

10 minutes later…

"how did you beat me here Emily? I live closer than you,"

"Magic," Emily replies with a smirk and waves her hands in the air.

"Cheater!" I cry out, her smile grows even bigger. Okay, so I am really competitive and cheating is cheating and she totally cheated.

"Prove it!" Emily chimes in while I am thinking to myself.

"Did you walk?" I ask; I am curious to how she beat me. She doesn't have a car and I do. How could she beat me?!

"I don't know," Emily replies and turns to walk away.

I grab her arm to pull her back to me; if she is going to lie to me she is going to have to lie to my face. When I look into her eyes I can see that she is lying to me. If she didn't walk then she drove.

"Oh my gosh! Emily Liar Fields! You drove!"

"Prove it!" Emily smiles and begins to run away. Oh sweet, naïve Emily. The poor girl should have not given up her lie so easily and then think she could outrun me….poor girl.

I run to catch up with her; I grab her and pin her against the locker. Checking her pockets, I know she drove. I just have to find her keys. I don't feel any keys so I give up, but we share a moment. I pause and look into her eyes and she breaks eye-contact first. Great…this is awkward.

"sorry," I say as I look down at my feet.

Emily smiles and states, "I was just going to say, you didn't check my butt pockets…"

* * *

"Thanks for lunch loser. Maybe I should start calling you Paige Bigloser McCullers," Emily gives me a smile.

My eyes shoot wide-open, "You are such a cheater! And I am not a loser!"

"Well I beat you in the pool every day and you couldn't prove that I drove. You know that if you wouldn't have given up so easily you could have won. But you lost. Loser."

"Touché. Anyways, what are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing, why?"

"There is this party. Noel Kahn," Emily interrupts

"Yeah, he invited me. Are you going Paige?"

"Yes! I love parties…gives me the opportunity to find a hot female to bring home…." I smile at Emily and she rolls her eyes at me. I sigh; I really just want to bring her home tonight.

"Oh yeah, sure Paige. I would pay to see you get lucky. Better yet, I would pay to see you flirt!"

"What does that mean, Emily?"

"Paige….I hate to break it to you but….well…you're really awkward."

I am not awkward! Wait, am I awkward? No, oh god…I am. Then how do I have so many lady friends?...interesting….

"Did you hear me Paige?"

"What did you say? Did you insult me again Em?"

"No! I said that I was kidding and you aren't too awkward!"

I roll my eyes; she thinks she is so hilarious. Whatever. "So I'll pick you up at 8:45? Wait, we need to get there at like 10. So I will pick you up at like 9:45, is that okay Em?"

"Sounds good. See you then!"

* * *

*Hey Ashley, Emily is coming with us to the party tonight.-Paige

* Okay….-Ash

*What is your prob with her Ashley?-Paige

*Well Paige, do you like her? And is she your date tonight?-Ashley

*Yes, I like her. A LOT. And no we are going as friends.-Paige

*ok, she is better than the troll. Speaking of, is she going to be there tonight?-Ashley

*Probably, but that is why I am bringing Em, she is a buffer.-Paige

*Oh Paige….when did you get so smart?-Ashley

* * *

**Emily POV**

"So…are you going to Noel's party tonight Emily?" Hanna asks.

"Yeah," I continue reading my book.

"Who is your date?" Aria asks.

"no date. It is a party guys… we are supposed to go and mingle," I don't look up. I continue to read my book; maybe if I don't look at them they will drop the date thing.

"Yeah sure," Hanna elbows Aria and they both turn and smile at me.

"What?" I ask, now I have to put my book down and pay attention.

"Oh, nothing. But Em….we kinda know you are going with someone…." Hanna is hinting at something. Man, I don't want to get into this with these two. I set my book down and roll my eyes at both Hanna and Aria. "You guessed it guys, I am going with Paige."

"Oh god! Listen, she is a mess Emily. Let it go!" I hear Spencer. Where did she come from? She wasn't even in the house!

"I get it Spencer; Paige is a horrible slut. I get it. Actually, we all get it. So can you stop bringing it up?" I sound annoyed because I am annoyed. Spencer needs to knock this off. They hate each other, we get it.

*Hey Paige! I am not cancelling on the party! Just texting you to let you know that I am going with the girls.-Em

*Oh with the girls aka Spencer. Ooooh did she tell you that if you didn't ride with her she was going to be mean to you? Don't fight her…she is evil.-Paige

*No. She told me that if I didn't go with her she was going to beat me! LOL-Em

*Smart choice. Stay safe. Although, her bark is worse than her bite! See you tonight!- Paige

* * *

Later that night

The car ride to Noel's house was awkward. No one said a word. Maybe it was due to the seating arrangement; Aria was in the back with me and Hanna was up front with Spencer. Oh, who cares? Silence gives me time to think about tonight….how much will I drink? I contemplate the different drinks I will drink…I wonder if they have whisk….

"I think she is into you Emily," Aria whispers.

"Who?" Unfortunately I do not whisper my reply and now the rest of the car can join in.

"Paige! Duh!" Aria replies and begins to laugh.

"Oh god, we are just friends!" I reply looking down at my phone to check the time. 8:55? Wait, the party starts at 9….we….are….early?

"Sure, that is what they all start off as, 'friends'" Hanna replies and I am pulled out of my thoughts. Hanna continues on with her thought, "She will try and turn you Emily, she has done it to other new girls. It is like her charm works on them and she just turns girls, like left and right. I'm sure if I would have transferred to this high school she would have tried to turn to me. I might have actually let her, she is gorgeous," Hanna tries to continue but is interrupted by Spencer.

"Yeah, that friend of yours likes to turn girls. She turns the well-behaved girls; she ruins them."

"She ruins them? Seriously? I guarantee you that those girls want her as much as she wants them," I state, I am already irritated. I just don't understand why these girls have to hate on Paige. Yes, she is gorgeous and that could justify their hatred; maybe they are just jealous of her beauty but it is not like she is going to be stealing their boyfriends. Boys aren't her type.

"Yeah, but she tricks them into thinking that she wants a relationship but that damn girl only wants one thing from them. Once she gets it, she is done with them. She even ignores them at school, which is horrible. It makes me sick, I hope she catches something if she doesn't already have something," Spencer answers my questions and I can tell that she is also annoyed because we are talking about her archenemy.

"Just drop it," Aria states, clearly sensing our frustration.

Just then we pull up to the house. I check my phone again and it is 9:03. Wow, this is the earliest I have ever been to a party. Usually I do not get to a party until….like at least an hour late. At least! Paige probably won't be here for another hour. I guess I will get myself a drink and wait for the fun to arrive.

* * *

Finally Paige enters in with girl on her arm and Ashley in tow. The girl was with was quite pretty. She had a very athletic body and her black little cocktail dress sealed the deal; she was very good-looking.

People greet Paige as she enters, and she makes her way to the kitchen to get herself and her date a drink. How chivalrous, she is such a gentleman. I laugh at my joke. I think of Paige opening her date's doors, putting her jacket down on puddles so her dates don't have to get their shoes dirty. I smile a little bit bigger. Aww, Paige is the perfect gentleman.

"What are you smiling about?" Hanna asks, curious to what has brought on this smile.

"Just thinking about…" I was going to say something about chivalry not being dead but I was interrupted with a loud yell and what sounded like a stampede.

"Stupid-ass!" I know that voice, it is Spencer.

"What the hell Hastings? Why are you dumping your drink on me?"

Hanna looks over to me and then back towards the kitchen. We silently agree that we need to do something. We walk in just in time, the two engage in a shoving match. Fighting over who is the Alpha-female. Great.

"Just leave Paige, no one wants you here."

"You know what, you better watch yourself. I know you Spencer Hastings!"

"Whatever stupid dyke." And Spencer storms off. I see Aria rushing off after her and we decide to follow.

* * *

Outside, Spencer is pacing back-and-forth contemplating whether or not she go back in there and rip Paige's head-off

I whisper to Hanna, "What is her deal with Paige?"

She shakes her head and ignores my question. I just don't understand why Spencer always has to get into a screaming match with Paige whenever they are within 20 feet of each other. I stand there thinking about the events.

"I am going home. Aria and Hanna, want a ride?" Spencer asks. I notice she mentions everyone else but me. "I am sure you can ride Paige home, I mean get a ride with Paige."

My mouth flies open. Hanna just stares at me, begging me not to say anything with her eyes. I know that Spencer is mad, but what did I do? I was Paige's friend and I was her friend. She needed to grow the hell up. But I nod, and walk back towards the party; every emotion running through my head, what do I do? I am no longer in the party mood. I sit out on the bench; hopefully Paige will want to leave soon. I am too caught up in my own thoughts to realize that Paige is now sitting next to me.

"I am sorry I made your friends leave," Her head stays down and she continues to stare at the ground.

"Spencer is jerk," She looks at me. I can tell that I have confused her, "She left me here. No ride. No money. Nothing. She left me here to fend for myself." I shake my head, trying hard to let it go. Spencer only did it because I always defend Paige. For the last month, every time someone mentions Paige's name, Spencer throws a fit; she has the temperament of a 5 year-old when it comes to Paige.

"Sorry, I guess I do ruin things," Paige continues to look down at her shoes.

"No, no. Ugh, I am just venting. Sorry."

"I just don't understand why she hates you so much. I mean," I pause trying to figure out what to say next when Paige interrupts me.

"It is a long story."

I think that I deserve an explanation; I think Paige and I are friends. Friends tell each other things. That is Friend 101.

She must sense my irritation. She signs and stands up, "Take a walk with me?"

I have a confused look on my face, "Who? Me?"

"Yes you Emily Liar Fields!"

"Okay, where are we going Paige?"

"Just for a walk with me Emily! Be spontaneous."

"Ugh, Paige my mom told me not to go places with strangers!"

"Well, I am not a stranger Emily."

"Well, she told me not to go anywhere with strange women….you being the strange woman Paige!"

"So funny!"

Paige helps me up off of the bench. We start walking. I look up at the stars. In Rosewood we can't really look up at the starts because there are too many lights. Fortunately Noel lives out in the middle of nowhere, so the stars are so bright! These stars remind me of Texas; the stars were always so bright there, not as bright as here probably because I am finally happy.

"So…" Paige starts kicking up dirt trying to start a conversation.

"I like the stars."

"Oh, um… that's cool Emily. Are we just dropping random facts about ourselves…okay. I like long walks on the beach?"

I roll my eyes, "Cute. I bet all of the girls love when you say that! But sorry, you can see the stars tonight."

"oh, so Emily is the romantic? You like the stars? You like looking at the stars and taking long walks with attractive women…"

"I never said all of that Paige, nice try."

"What? You don't like walking with attractive women?" Paige asks as she turns to smile at me.

"Well…attractive is subjective…" I smile and run away.

"Did you just call me ugly?!"

"Why Paige, you are sooooooo beautiful. The most beautiful girl in Rosewood!" I say, my comment dripping with sarcasm.

Paige rolls her eyes, "Emily is a liar and a jerk!" Paige screams out.

"Who are you talking to Paige? And how am I a liar and a jerk?"

"I am telling the world that you are a liar and a jerk Em."

"What lie did I tell Paige?"

"You said that I am ugly, but we both know that you want me!" Paige raises her eyebrow seductively at me.

"Oh you figured me out Paige! I want you so bad!" I pause for a second and continue on with the charade, "Just take me; take me here and now. Come on Paige!"

"Oh don't tempt me Emily, I might take you up on your offer," Paige says and then winks at me.

I know Paige is bluffing, let's just push to see how far she will go. "Well, do what you want Paige." I whisper into her ear and start walking back towards the party. I can't hear Paige moving, I must have shut up for good. Score one for Emily, none for Paige!

"Em, wait! Hold on!" Paige finally catches up and grabs me to spin me around.

"What?" I ask Paige, nonchalantly.

"What was that?" Paige is confused and I can see the confusion on her face as she speaks, "'Cause what I want is to kiss you but I don't want you to freak out and run away," I step closer to her. We are inches apart. I lean in just a little bit; if Paige wants to kiss me then she will have to make the final move. Paige leans in and closes her eyes…

I open my eyes, smile and pull away. "You are right Paige….I am a jerk!"

"Are you kidding me?! Did you just play me Fields?!" I can hear the anger in Paige's voice.

"Next time don't insult me and I won't make a fool out of you!" I say and smile at her; I even begin laughing because I can see her kicking up dirt and throwing her hands in the air.

"I'll get you back for the Emily, just wait."

* * *

We finally arrive back at the party and the party is still going strong.

"Hey Em, do you just want to get out of here? It's like one in the morning, and I think I am going to call it a night."

"What about your date? Just going to leave her like…" I try to ask her about leaving her date at the party but Paige interrupts me.

"Like what? Like I always do? There you go again listening to these rumors. I told you not to. If you have questions just ask me Emily. Don't shy away. I thought we were friends and here you are listening to rumors and making assumptions about me, thanks for being such a great friend! You know what, take my car. I will get a ride with someone else." Paige throws her keys on the ground in front of me, and then I see the hurt in her eyes.

"Paige, I am. So. Soooooo, sorry. I don't know what that was about," I try to explain; not fully knowing as to why I mentioned that.

"You hang around Spencer! She hates me; she spreads lies about me to make you hate me. She is…" she starts heading back towards the party. "Just take my car and I will pick it up later. Leave the keys on the back tire when you get home." Just like that she is gone. Back into the party, back into her shell of secrets. Some days I am so stupid. But what is my problem? Why did I mention her leaving her dates, I know Spencer mentioned that, but why me? I don't understand. Instead of running after her I go and look for her car. I am tired, I want to sleep. I want this day to be done with. After 15 minutes of looking, I find her car. I get in and drive home. As soon as I hit my bed, I am out like a light.

"Just sleep with her and get it over with Emily. We can see that you want to. Just do her. Right now. Do it. Get it over with. Get used. Be another notch on her belt of conquests. Go ahead. I dare you," Spencer is speaking to me with fire and hate in her eyes. "Go ahead and be a dyke like her. We all know athletes are dykes, so go ahead and own up to it." I punch her in the face, but my punch doesn't affect her. She laughs in my face. I swing at her again and my hit doesn't do anything to her. She cannot feel it; my arms are weak, I am weak. She continues to laugh in my face. I see Paige in the background, watching me. After I give up trying to hit Spencer, she hangs her head and walks away.

*vibration*

*Did you get home okay? I am sorry for how I acted last night Em. I had no right to leave you there with no ride. You are right, I am a jerk.-Spencer

I am still recovering from my dream, more like nightmare. Did Spencer Hastings just apologize? I don't know her very well, but what I do know is that the girl never apologizes for anything. What does she mean I am right? How did she know that I called her jerk?

*I am fine.-Emily

I thought I was over it, turns out that I am still angry.

*Can I make it up to you? Take you out for breakfast?-Spencer

*Can't I am going grocery shopping with my mom in a little bit.-Emily

Breakfast? What time is it? I look at the time on my phone; it is 8:30 on a Saturday. Why am I awake?

*the grocery store doesn't open until 9. It can be a quick breakfast.-Spencer

*I can't. -Emily

*Lunch?-Spencer

*I have practice. Paige and I swim on Saturdays.-Emily

*okay, dinner?-Spencer

*have plans with my mom already-Emily

*Midnight snack?-Spencer

I laugh at her persistency.

*maybe-Emily

*will you tell me yes or no later today?-Spencer

*Sure. -Emily

I totally forgot how Paige is angry with me, maybe I won't be swimming today. I will see if she texts me like usual. Usually she sends me a playful text asking if I am ready to get an ass-whooping on my favorite day of the week. I always laugh and give her hell when I beat her. I give up trying to keep my eyes open; sleep time for me.

*Vibration* I hear it; I will read the text later.

*vibration* two messages? Might be urgent, it can wait.

*vibration* oh crap, someone is calling me!

"He-hello?"

"Where the hell are my keys?"

"Paige?"

"Duh. My keys. To my car. Where are they?"

I see her keys sitting on my dresser, crap! I forgot to put them on the back tire.

"Uhhhhh, I will be down in a minute?"

"Hurry up."

I hurry out of bed and head down stairs.

"Emily, honey? Where are you going?" My mom asks as I run out the front door.

"My friend needs something. I will be right back."

I can hear her say something, but I have no idea what she is saying. I am focused on getting Paige her keys so she doesn't yell at me too much.

"I am so sorry!"

She is angry, but I see her facial expression lighten and she smiles at me. "What?"

"Nice PJs Emily," she laughs and looks me up and down.

I look down to notice that I am wearing my fish PJs. I blush. These were the only pair I could find last night.

"I…well….last night…I…uh," I try to explain, "here are your keys. Sorry for not leaving them. Sorry for taking your car and leaving you and your date stranded," I turn away and head for the front door.

"Emily, wait. Wait, wait." She grabs my arm again. I turn around, I look her in her eyes; they are begging me to stay.

"What?"

"can we talk?"

"not now Paige. You probably have somewhere to be. You look like you are in a hurry."

"Emily, I was in a hurry but now I am over it," she looks back at the car, "please?"

"Emily, honey. I have to get to work. I made pancakes, just warm them up. Who are you talking to?"

"Paige. Paige McCullers." Paige says as she reaches for my mom's hand and shakes hands with her. What high-school student shakes hands? Only Paige.

"Yes, Emily has told me so much about you. Hello. Nice to finally put a face to the name," Paige smiles at my mom's kind words.

"But you two should go inside and eat," my mom gives me a kiss on my forehead and smiles at Paige.

"Pleasure meeting you, Mrs. Fields."

"Call me Pam," and with that she waves and gets into her car and she is gone.

Paige looks over to me, "by the way, I will never call your mom by her first name."

"Why?" I ask confused by why she is telling me this.

"it is disrespectful. She is my elder. Mrs. Fields works fine." She laughs and I smile at her. I nod toward the house. Asking her to come in and eat with me.

* * *

**Paige POV**

I have been in Emily's house before. It is cozy, feels like a home where a functional family lives.

"Syrup?" Emily asks as she opens the refrigerator door.

"Sure."

We eat in silence. A very tension filled, awkward silence. I was waiting for Emily to scream at me for being a jerk to her. I was a jerk, I just lost my temper. I don't know. I am tired of the rumors about me. We finish breakfast and I put the dishes in the sink. Instinctively I start washing the dishes. She laughs at me, "We have a dish washer for a reason," I continue working, "in my house, I am the dish washer." She laughs and sits at the table watching me, surprised that I can wash dishes? I don't know.

"I can feel you staring at me Emily,"

"I wasn't staring Paige, I was day-dreaming."

"About what?" I ask her, catching her reaching out for her book on the other side of the table.

She looks down and blushes, "about uh, kicking your ass in swimming today."

She blushed. She was embarrassed. What was she day-dreaming about?

"So, how did your date like walking home last night?"

"Oh she was upset. I mean, she wanted to kill me." I reply to Emily's question, trying to keep up my poker face.

"Sorry…" Emily says and looks away. She thinks this is her fault…

I smile and say, "I told Ashley that she needs to find more adventurous dates,"

"Wait, she wasn't your date?"

I smile, "No, she was Ash's date I tried to tell you but, well, yeah."

"I am sorry. But why was she on your arm?"

"We know each other. We have been friends for a while now."

"Oh," Emily pauses for a second, "So does Ashley know that you slept with her?"

I am taken back by the question, "What?"

"You guys have slept together…oh wait. I am sure you guys  
did not do much sleeping," Emily winks at me and laughs.

"how did you know Emily?"

"She was all over you. That is why I thought she was your date, dummy."

I smile, taken back by Emily calling me a dummy, "Oh yeah. We happened a while ago. She, uh, she was a lot to handle. But she seems to like Ashley."

"What do you mean 'a lot to handle'?" Emily asks as she raises her eyebrow.

"She wanted a relationship, I can't commit. I am sure you heard these rumors Emily."

Emily frowns, "Yeah."

"It is okay. That rumor is true. I don't commit. Commitment is drama. Commitment is not worth the hassle."

"Maybe that is because you hadn't found the right person to commit to Paige."

"Maybe. But I like being single. I have been in relationships before; I just always cheat on my girlfriend."

"Wow. You are a cheater?"

"Oh you didn't hear that rumor?" Emily shakes her head so I continue on, "Oh, yeah. I, uh, I have a tendency to cheat."

"Why? Why not break up with the girl? Why cheat?" Emily asks; Emily is asking the age-old question.

"I like the thrill? I don't know. I just do. But eventually, I stopped getting into relationships but I sucked so badly at them." I say and shrug my shoulders. I don't know why I cheat, I just do.

We sat there in silence. "Paige, it is cool. You are young. You are allowed to live freely, to love freely. YOLO?"

I laugh, "oh my god, did you just say YOLO?"

"Yes?"

"Dork," I say and Emily looks shocked, maybe even hurt

"Slut." My eyes open wide at her hurtful words; I am shocked. Not hurt, just shocked.

"Ouch, Emily. That one hurt." I can't hide the smile on my face.

"Serves you right."

We continued making small talk. We talked about swimming and how our first meet was coming up. We were swimming against a decent school, so we were a little worried.

"My first day of swimming, I saw Stacy whisper something into your ear. What's the deal?" Emily asks; I want to ask her what does she mean what is the deal, girls want me. Girls need me.

"Oh. Stacy likes to hook up with me," I say; I figure it is better than my other option.

"She is gay?"

"nope. She is just another straight girl that I 'turned', what can I say? I am irresistible." I say and smile; yeah, I am pretty proud of the fact that I can make straight girls want me.

"Oh, but you turned her down?" Emily asks, she looks confused.

"Yeah, coach kind of, she told me that I couldn't…." maybe I shouldn't tell Emily that I had slept with half of the swim team. "Nothing."

"What did she say?" Emily asks and I can see a smile starting to form on her face.

"Want the truth?" I ask and she nods "You can't get all judgy on me," she nods slowly, "well. I slept with like a few of our teammates. No big, just sex. Anyways, since I can't commit and 'hit it and quit it' they quit the team. So coach told me that I couldn't hook up with anymore of the players or she was going to bench me."

Emily didn't say anything for a while. I wanted her to process what I had just said.

"Wow. 1. Who have you slept with? 2. That is crap and 3. Woah, no play for Paige." Emily says and begins laughing; okay so Emily is seeing the humor in this horrible situation.

Emily is laughing so I guess she is okay with what I had just admitted. "I slept with Stacy, Jasmine, Wendy, Tina, Emma and Kelsey," I try to continue but Emily interrupts me,

"Wait, you slept with like all of the starters? What do you have a thing for girls with power?" she laughs

"Sure, I guess. But I know it is crap. And three, no play for me."

"That sucks. Keep it in your pants Paige or no swimming. Ouch."

"Anyways, why are we talking about me? What is up with you? Why aren't you dating anyone?" I ask Emily, trying to get the attention off of myself.

Emily tells me that she isn't interested in any of the guys at school. I ask her about Ben, the guy that flirts with her every day; he asks her out at least once a week. She just says that he is not her type. What is her type? Blonde guys? Gingers? I ask her about previous relationships, I must hit a nerve because she doesn't say much.

"You okay?" I ask.

"Yeah, just my ex. Uh, things ended badly." Emily looks sad; looks like she is reminiscing.

"What happened?"

"He cheated on me, with my best friend. In my bed. Yeah…." Emily looks frustrated as she tells me what happened, "Paige, he had sex with my best friend. He cheated on me with my best friend!"

"I am so sorry! Crap I didn't mean to bring that up," I curse myself. I am so stupid.

"I thought I was a pretty good girlfriend, but we weren't having sex, so he went elsewhere to have his needs satisfied."

"He is a dumbass." I admit; crap, I just said that out loud.

Emily looks at me; her eyes ask me the question that her mouth won't allow.

"You, my friend, are beautiful. If he couldn't wait for you, I have lost all hope in the world,"

She smiles, taken back by my compliment. She even blushed. She ducked her head out of embarrassment.

"Thank you. It just hurt, so I am taking my time getting back into the dating world. I don't want to get hurt again."

"Yeah, I understand how you feel."

"You do?" Emily asks,

"You aren't the only girl who has been cheated on Emily," I pause and take in the shocked look on her face, "Yeah, even the magnificent Paige McCullers got cheated on."

* * *

**Emily POV**

*Spencer, I can meet around 10 if you are free-Emily

*At your house-Spencer

*How about yours?-Emily

Luckily Spencer lives close enough for me to walk. I am dreading this conversation. I know that she is going to apologize but I am only mad now because she continually bashes Paige. Is it because Paige is gay? I heard Spencer call her a dyke. Maybe she doesn't like Paige because she is gay, that explains it.

It is 9:30; I am getting ready to head over there. On my way over, I look up at the night sky. I knew that everything was going to be okay because I could see the stars.

*vibration*

*Come over. I need you. -Paige

*Wrong number Paige.-Emily

*My bad, sorry Emily.-Paige

*Booty-call again?-Emily

*rough day-Paige

*you okay?-Emily

*I will be.-Paige

*Want some company?-Emily

*I am getting company.-Paige

*You need better company.-Emily

*This company is just fine-Paige

*Paige. You are so stubborn. Do you want to study tomorrow?-Emily

*we can talk about it later. Night Em.-Paige

Paige is so secretive, it is annoying. I try to figure her out, but nothing.

*Hey Emily, sorry but my parents came home tonight and want to go to a late dinner to celebrate my dad's big win. Can we reschedule?-Spencer

*Sure, have fun. Tell him congrats-Emily

Looks like I am going home for the night, alone.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey y'all! Hope you guys are having a great week and hope you guys had a great weekend! Again, thank you for the reviews, favs, and follows! I will try to update by Friday!

* means the character has received a text message!

* * *

**Paige POV**

*Movie?-Paige

*Depends-Emily

*On?-Paige

*The movie-Emily

*Scary? Romantic? Or comedy?-Paige

*Aw, romantic!-Emily

*Of course you are a romantic sap.-Paige

*Text me the times….jerk ;) –Emily

Did Emily just tell me she wants to see a romantic movie with me? Should I invite other people to come? Maybe? No. I want it to be a date. Crap, it would be a date that she doesn't know about; that could be awkward. Oh, man…I'll invite Ashley.

*Movie tonight? Em is coming. You can bring your lover!"

*Her name is Wendy-Ashley

*But sure, is this a double date?-Ashley

*Not a date. Just four friends going out to a movie.-Paige

*Paige…Emily knows that Wendy is my girlfriend…-Ashley

*So?-Paige

*God you are dumb! She will totally know it is a date! God, use your brain, Paige!-Ashley

*Ugh! Fine. Oh well, I can't cancel now. Or can I?...-Paige

*Nope, already told Wendy. Movie is when?-Ashley

*930-Paige

Maybe I want it to be a date

*I'll text her and tell her that it isn't a date-Paige

*Bad idea-Ashley

Damn, looks like I am going on a secretive date with Emily Fields… I feel myself smile a little; I am technically going on a date with Emily Fields.

*OMG! I am going out with her! What do I wear?-Paige

*I'm already on my way-Ashley

* * *

**Emily POV**

"Hey Mom, I won't be home for dinner tonight. I am going to the movies with Paige and her friends."

My mom smiles, "That's nice honey. Do need the car?"

"No, Paige is going to pick me up." I smile and nod my head; nodding is my way of ending the conversation. Once my mother smiles back I know that I can head up to my room and figure out what to wear. I want to look nice…don't want to look like a slob…jeans and a nice shirt? A dress? Nah. Jeans and a shirt.

*On my way!-Paige

*Okay-Emily

Crap! I need to hurry…okay black jeans and a white V-neck; looks like I care without trying too hard.

"Emily, Paige is here." I hear my mother call from down stairs.

"just a minute!"

* * *

**Paige POV**

I hear Emily yell "Just a minute" and I start laughing. Mrs. Fields begins laughing as well and then checks her watch.

"It is okay, I am early…" I say and Mrs. Fields looks up at me slightly confused. "You checked your watch…she isn't late, I am just early." I smile and she finally understands.

"You know how teenage girls are considering that you are one yourself."

"Yes ma'am, but I like to break the mold and rebel. Show up to things 10 minutes early," I wink at Mrs. Fields and she smiles back at me.

"I can see that."

Just then Emily comes down the stairs; she is trying her best to hurry for me but once she sees her mom and me smiling she slows down.

"Bye Mom. I love you."

"Once the movie ends you need to come home."

Emily rolls her eyes and gives her mom a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye Mrs. Fields!"

"I told you to call me Pam!"

Once we get in the car Emily stops smiling, "Just call her Pam. She told me that you make her feel old. Paige, stop making my mother feel old!"

I smile thinking of something smart to say back to Emily, "Well, I can't call her Pam. I told you that it is rude. But…I can think of some other things to make your mom feel young," And with that I wink and start driving.

"That is my mom; MY mom! God…"

* * *

"Two tickets please." I say as I walk up to the window. Emily begins to protest but I tell her since we are running late she can pay me back later.

As I am paying Ashley whispers, "Smooth move McCullers."

I whisper back, "Right?"

"Ashley? Baby? Can we have some candy? I really want some chocolate." Wendy is begging in the background. Ashley looks at me and smiles, "Want anything? Em?"

"No I am good. Emily do you want anything?" I ask.

She shakes her head. Ashley nods and smiles, "Okay, can you guys grab some seats?"

"Yeah, hurry up though! You always complain when you miss the previews." I yell over my shoulder.

Once our tickets are taken, Emily and I take a seat in the middle of the theater. The theater is relatively empty so we choose to sit in the middle.

"Ash! Over here!" I call out to my best friend and her girlfriend.

"Paige, we are going to sit in the back row."

"Wow. Paige, are we like cock-blocking?" Emily says and can't stop herself from laughing.

"Uhhhh, I guess so."

*You owe me. Get yourself a kiss ;) –Ashley

"Put your phone away, rude!" Emily says and I begin laughing, "Sorry but the movie hasn't started yet miss." I go to text Ashley back but the usher comes up to me and says that I need to put my phone away because the movie is going to start. I put my phone away and Emily just smiles with a look on her face that says, "Told you so."

"Who were you texting? Someone so important that you would ignore me?"

"The movie is starting Emily, stop being rude; stop talking!"

* * *

So you know when you are in situations that you think are awkward but to the rest of the world, the situations are not awkward…yeah? I am in one right now. Okay so Emily is leaning towards me…in a romantic movie. Seriously? Who does that? This has to mean that she wants me…or that she just is leaning towards me...oh god, what does this mean? I will play along and lean toward her.

I lean towards her so that our shoulders are touching, she doesn't move. Okay, stage one complete. I will continue on to stage two… I open my legs a little wider so that our legs are touching. She doesn't move; stage two complete. Stage three…crap….usually the other girl makes a move. Dammit Emily! Make a move! I see her in the corner of my eye; she sighs and continues watching the movie. Okay, I got it. stage three; I put my hand on her leg and push her leg away from mine. I do not make eye contact; never make eye contact. Emily pushes my leg away. We do this a few more times and when she goes to push my leg away I grab her hand. Yeah, just her hand for a moment.

Emily leans into my ear and says, "This doesn't mean that you win… You are just a little bit stronger than me."

"So you admit that I am stronger than you…anything else you want to admit?" I sound confident, but if Emily could see my face she would see that I am terrified.

She leans back in and I can feel her breathing on my neck, "Maybe."

I turn and look at her, we finally make eye-contact with each. I slowly put my hand on her thigh; make sure not to put my hand too high or too low. We had a moment, but then the usher flashes his flashlight on us, "You two are going to have to follow me out; I am escorting you out of this movie, now."

"Seriously?" Both Emily and I are taken back by this usher. Seriously? What is he, the movie police?

"Yes, please do not make a scene and please be quiet. You are disrupting the rest of the guests."

"You mean the five people in the theater? Oh and by the way, the two in the back aren't even watching the movie." I say; this is freaking embarrassing.

"Let's go now!"

* * *

Emily looks mad, oh crap. "Emily I am so sorry, I really didn't mean to get us thrown out."

"it is fine Paige," Emily says but I can see that something is bothering her.

"What is wrong Em?"

"We were having a good time and he interrupted us."

"I know Emily, but we could continue having a good time outside of the movie theater." I respond; I try my best to not sound like a pervert.

Emily finally looks up at me and steps closer, "I guess we could continue from we left off Paige."

"Seriously Paige? Who gets thrown out of a movie theater?" I see Ashley and Wendy coming out of the theater.

I sigh, Ashley just ruined my moment to kiss Emily, "What are you two doing out here?"

"We got thrown out too," Wendy responds and blushes.

"We may have been making out…like almost ripping off each other's clothes," Ashley says and Emily start giggling.

"Jeez; there are a bunch of horny teenagers here tonight, huh Paige?" Emily says and winks at me. Is she trying to tell me something? Oh my god, did she think I was…well I making a move…oh well.

"Well since we still have time before I have to get Emily home, does anyone want to head over to the brew and grab a coffee," I say with a mischievous smile.

"Paige, you can't drink coffee."

"Fine Ashley. Jerk. I hate you." I say while rolling my eyes, what is Ashley, my mother? "I will eat a muffin." As soon as it leaves my mouth I regret saying it.

Ashley and Wendy start laughing and Emily gives a shocked smile. "Wow Paige, that is a little forward," I blush at Ashley's comment.

"Shut up."

"Ashley, hold my hand; please?" Wendy politely asks.

"Sure baby."

Ashley walks by and mouths, "hook arms with her!"

I shake my head, my best friend is insane. Emily does not want to 'hook arms' with me, and I am lucky if she even wants to walk with me.

Ashley and Wendy start making their way towards the Brew and Emily and I follow behind. To my surprise, Emily hooks arms with me. I can't hide the smile on my face, I look down at our arms and Emily must notice.

"I am cold and you are always so warm," Emily ruins the moment.

I smile politely, "Sure."

* * *

"Let me buy you that muffin that you have been wanting Paige!" Emily says and starts laughing.

"Yeah, Yeah, you guys are a bunch of jerks," I hide the blush that has made my entire face beet-red.

Emily makes her way over to the counter and Ashley smiles at Emily then looks back at me and says, "Will you make a move already? God, even my blind grandmother can see that Emily likes you!"

I look over to Wendy to see if she agrees, she politely smiles and nods in agreement.

"Fine. Do you really…"

"stop being a chicken Paige. I thought you were supposed to be a player or something," Ashley laughs and then her laughter dies down as Emily approaches the table.

After an hour of talking Ashley and Wendy decide to call it a night.

*Make a move chicken-Ashley

I laugh at Ashley's text.

"What?"

"Oh, uh Ashley sent me a text message." I respond.

"What does it say?"

"Nothing that concerns you Emily!" I laugh and Emily frowns, "Sorry but it is my phone, my business. Stop being nosy!"

"You ready to get going Emily? Oh and I will let you hold my hand if you want." I say and wink at Emily.

"I hooked arms with you because I didn't want to be stolen!"

"Sure Emily. Sure."

* * *

I pull up to Emily's house, right on time.

"Let me walk you," I kill the engine and open my door.

"Oh such a gentleman, Paige."

"I don't want someone to steal you," I respond.

"Paige, it is like 20 feet from the driveway to the door."

"Just humor me, Emily."

We walk those 20 feet and it feels like I am walking the plank in a pirate movie. Do not be a chicken Paige. You are Paige McCullers. As we walk up the steps, Emily turns around and smiles at me, "I had a great time tonight Paige, even though we got kicked out of the movie."

"This ending was predictable anyways," I pause, "He gets the girl."

"You saw it already?!"

I nod in response to Emily's question.

"Then why did you watch it with me?"

"You wanted to watch it!"

"Well, Oh my god! Is that why you got us kicked out? Because you had already seen it?"

"What? No!"

Emily frowns, "Sure. I didn't even get to see how it ended."

"Well….I could always show you.."

Emily smiles and I lean in to kiss her.

"Paige, you are on time!"

Dammit! Mrs. Fields is cock-blocking! "Yes ma'am." I say and force myself to smile. "Goodnight Emily and Mrs. Fields." They tell me goodbye and I make my way back to the car. I could have kissed her twice. TWICE! Tomorrow I will kiss her. Tomorrow I will kiss Emily Fields.

* * *

**Emily POV**

"So, how was the movie Emmy?" I hear my mom ask from the kitchen.

"It was pretty good. He gets the girl, as usual." I smile and think back to my almost-moment with Paige.

"Why didn't you tell Paige that you have already seen that movie?"

"see was really excited about seeing it mom," I walk into the kitchen and give my mom a kiss on the cheek, "goodnight mom, love you."

"Goodnight Emmy, love you more."

I head up stairs; up to my room so that I can process the events that had taken place. Paige tried to kiss me, twice.

*Hey, just to let you know I got home okay.-Paige

*Thank you, but I didn't ask LOL-Emily

*Ouch, I thought you cared about me Emily-Paige

*Whatever. I do care I just didn't think about texting. Sorry-Emily

*Dang. You sure know how to make a girl feel special-Paige

*Yeah, you will get over it ;) anyways sorry about my mom-Emily

*Oh, what do you mean?-Paige

*Uh, I thought she was interrupting… nothing.-Emily

*Oh, you think she was interrupting something?-Paige

Is Paige trying to see how I feel about our situation?

*No.-Emily

*Oh?-Paige

*Goodnight Paige!-Emily

*Wow! Emily Fields, were we having a moment?-Paige

*You wish-Emily

*I do, but you want it. You wana kiss me-Paige

*Do not-Emily

*Did you have a good time with Paige?-Spencer

Spencer? What the…

*Yes-Emily

*Come on Em, just admit that you have feelings for me ;)-Paige

*No-Emily

*Did she walk you to the door?-Spencer

*Yes-Emily

*Emily, there is nothing wrong with having feelings for me. I am attractive, you are attractive. Lets just be attractive together-Paige

Where is all this confidence coming from? Paige is all awkward when we are together but when she is text me she is, what, Casanova?

*Shut up Paige-Emily

*Did she try and make a move on you? –Spencer

*Should I get in the car and head over to your house so we can finish our moment?-Paige

I am over both of these conversations; I am ignoring the both of them and going to bed!

* * *

**Emily POV**

I don't text Paige or Spencer back today. I need to study for my math test tomorrow.

*Hey dork, what are you doing?-Paige

*Studying-Emily

*Can I come over?-Paige

*Now is not the best time Paige. I am not up to it and I need to study.

*What is wrong? Maybe I can help?-Paige

*Paige….i am studying for our math test…you have a C in math.-Emily

*Ouch! But I could totally help!-Paige

*How can you help?-Emily

*I can fan you while you work! ;) -Paige

*Oh how kind of you…but no. I rather have a tutor than someone fanning me….although that does sound nice. Can I take you up on that offer another day?-Emily

*Um….let me check my schedule…no. It is a one-time offer. Take it or leave it!-Paige

*I guess leave it then-Emily

*BOOOOOO!-Paige

I decide that I need to get back to studying. If I do not get some real studying done today….I will probably fail my test. God, I hate math.

*Emily, when do you want to hang out? Are you free today?-Spencer

*no I am studying-Emily

*Do you need help?-Spencer

*no, actually I am good. Thanks though. See you tomorrow.-Emily

I could have used her help, but I don't want to fight with her. Do I sacrifice my sanity or my grade? W.W.E.D.?; What would Einstein do? That is a rhetorical question…he would sacrifice his sanity.

*You know what…I could use your help. Please!-Emily

*Okay, cool! What time should I come over?-Spencer

*Whenever-Emily

Five minutes later there is a knock on the door. Wow, that was quick Spencer; I did not expect to see her for at least another hour. I look through the peep-hole and see a pizza delivery guy. I open the door, "I did not order pizza; you have the wrong address."

He smiles, "this was the address given. 3192 Rose Ave, are you…are you dork?"

"Excuse me?" I ask; what did he just call me?

"I am delivering the pizza to a 'dork'. That is what the ticket says ma'am."

Paige. I laugh, "how much do I owe you?"

"it is already paid for, have a nice evening, dork." The delivery guy winks and walks away.

*Thank you for the pizza-Emily

I open it up and see that it is a supreme pizza; Paige knows that I hate supreme. It is disgusting. It's her favorite.

*Ew, supreme?-Emily

She is not replying. It has been five minutes. I give up. Who knows what she is doing.

*Doorbell* I open it, assuming it is the pizza guy trying to fix his mistake.

"Oh, it is here already. Yum," Paige pushes her way past me.

"Oh wow, you had a pizza delivered to my house for you. Seriously?" I question; who does that? Who has a pizza delivered for them at someone else's house?

*Doorbell*

I open it; I have so many visitors.

"Here is your pepperoni pizza, dork."

I close the door and turn slowly around to find Paige laughing hysterically.

"Seriously Paige?! I am going to kick your ass!"

"What? Are you embarrassed?" Paige can't keep a straight face.

I glare at her, "Obviously."

"Well, looks like we are even," Paige pauses allowing me to think, "You know, for when you led me on. You know because that wasn't embarrassing or anything!"

I take off running after her. She takes off with her pizza in her hand. She runs through the living room and back through the kitchen. I have her trapped. She takes off running up stairs. She goes into the first room that has an open door, she must have thought it was my bathroom but instead it was my bedroom. When I get into my room, she is standing in the middle of the room looking around. I tackle her onto the bed. Making sure I don't hurt her; I knock on the softest thing in my room, my bed.

She is trying to wiggle herself from underneath me, but I am not budging. I pinch her sides and she starts laughing. Oh she is ticklish, instead I start tickling her. She is laughing so hard that she can't breathe. I stop for a second to let her catch her breath. She flips us over; now she is on top of me. "gotcha, dork". Now I can't move. Stuck. Crap. "Payback is a bitch". She tickles my sides, but I am not ticklish. Instead she starts pinching me. It hurts, but I can't stop laughing. She stops and looks me in the eyes and licks her lips. She looks at my lips and then back into my eyes, asking for permission. I close my eyes. She kisses me. I open my mouth and she slides her tongue in. Paige is a better kisser than my ex. She tastes better too. We fight for control. Did she really think I would be submissive? I kick her butt every day in the pool and she thinks I will let her dominate a kiss? Wow, we need to get her head checked. Wow, she really is a good kisser; practice makes perfect? Paige pulls away, out of breathe. I see fear hit her,

"I am so sorry Emily." She crawls away from me. "Please, I wasn't trying to lead you on. Please don't quit the team."

"Paige, relax. I am not quitting. It is okay. No big deal."

Paige heads downstairs and grabs her backpack and reaches for the door, "Paige, did I do something wrong?"

"No, I am sorry Emily. I just don't want to hurt you," she leaves.

What just happened? What. The. Hell. Did Paige just run out after she kissed me? Oh my God, am I really that bad of a kisser? Crap! No wait, Paige asked me not to quit the team…oh no, she thinks that…oh crap, coach.

*Doorbell*

That must be Paige coming back to apologize for being a spaz.

I open the door and before I can see who it is I start speaking, "Well, if it wasn't awkward then it sure is awkward now. Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

"What is awkward? And what should I say?"

That isn't Paige's voice. Oh crap, it is Spencer. She is here to help me with math. Spencer walks by me and walks into the living room. I walk outside of my house; I do not see any sign of Paige. I throw my hands up in the air; where are you McCullers?! I throw a small fit outside of my house and then regain my composer and walk into the house to find Spencer sitting on the couch.

"Hey Emily, you okay? You look a tad bit….you look mad." Spencer says and raises her eyebrow.

"Mad? No. well, mad at math homework but that is why you are here."

"Well let's get to work, I have my calculator in hand," Spencer replies. Is Spencer smirking at me? I am about to wipe that smirk off of her face if she doesn't knock the shh…

*So you have Spencer tutoring you?-Paige

*Yes, why?-Emily

*Nothing-Paige

*how did you know?-Emily

*I saw her pull up as I was leaving. Have fun.-Paige

*Fun? Math isn't fun LOL-Emily

I wait for a reply but Paige doesn't respond.

"You ready Emily?" I hear Spencer call out from the living room.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a second."

* * *

After we had finished all of the practice problems, Spencer packed up her things and was headed out of my house. As I opened the door for her, she had this look of confusion on her face.

"If you have a question you should probably ask it, Spencer."

"Well, what happened with Paige? I mean she ran out of here like her life depended on it."

Well, Paige kissed me and I kind of liked it but I am straight so I did not like it. I just need some time to process it! Leave me alone Spencer! UGH!

"Oh, she forgot that she has a dinner thing to go to tonight?" I lie and it was a horrible lie. I really need to practice lying, because this is just embarrassing.

"A dinner thing? That is interesting because I don't have a dinner thing and usually all dinner-related things are through the club which we are both members of…"

"Yeah, maybe her dad planned out a special dinner for the two of them," I reply, jeez Spencer calm down with her club business, I get it; You and Paige are rich!

"No, her dad is out of town again," Spencer replies and then her eyes grow wide. "I..I only know because I made a remark to her running out to be with another girl and she said…said well. Her dad is out of town. We should prank her." Spencer stutters her way through and looks embarrassed by the time she finishes.

"What?" I ask; she was going to hate on Paige and Paige told her that her father was out of town? What? What? Am I the only one that is confused?

"Good luck studying for your test! See you tomorrow! Bye Emily!"

Before I can say goodbye, Spencer is gone. That is the second girl that has ran out of my house today. Hm.

* * *

**Paige POV**

*Ashley! I kissed Emily!-Paige

*Oh, how was it? I bet she was amazing-Ashley

*She was! But what about what coach said?-Paige

*maybe she wont say anything.-Ashley

*Crap-Paige

*Paige, please don't do what you are about to do

She knows me too well.

*Ashley, let me just do it-Paige

*Paige? You will regret it.-Ashley

*I will not regret anything-Paige

*Paige let me just come over and we can hang out-Ashley

*I don't want to hang out; I have one thing on my mind-Paige

*YEAH? Well you are going to sleep with the troll because you can't have Emily? That is so stupid!-Ashley

*What do you know? You don't know anything about anything-Paige

*Fine, do what you want. I will see you tomorrow

*Doorbell*

I get up and head downstairs to the front door. I take a deep breath and open the door.

"Hey sexy," she smiles and makes her way in.

"Just in time, I need you. I want you. Please." I reply, thinking about what Ashley had just said to me.

She leans into me, and whispers, "you can have me."

I watch her walk up the stairs; she makes it to the top of the stairs, gives me a seductive smile and starts undressing. I can't resist the urge. I run up the stairs and push her into the wall. I need to feel something. I need to, I want. I want someone. I want her. I need her. I think of the kiss between Emily and me. I want Emily. I need Emily. Instead I will have to settle for the substitute.

"Paige, stop thinking and just…." I cut her off. I pick her up and move her into the bedroom, laying her down on the bed. I take off my shirt and shorts. Wearing only a black bra and panties, she licks her lips. She wants me. She needs me. I need to give her what she wants.

* * *

Let me know what you guys think! Thank you!


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! Sorry I am late on the update... anyways this story is going to be a little different for a while. it is going to be less funny and more depressing? haha sorry! just giving you guys a heads up! Thank you for the reviews, follows and favs!**

**J: I tried to make the texts as funny as possible! and sorry it took so long to update! oh...and don't sell your grandmother...you love your grandmother and would miss her :)**

**getlostandruncici: hope you like the build-up!**

* * *

**Emily POV**

"Hey Emily, how are you today?" I hear Spencer ask me.

"What happened? You like ran out of my house. What was the deal?"

"Nothing, I don't know. It must have been all the math homework; my brain short-circuited." Spencer replies and we continue walking down the hall. Surprisingly, Spencer is in a good mood today, she is in such a good mood that she is excited to see Hanna. Once we see Hanna and Aria; we head over to speak to them. The conversation is about shopping and clothes and boys. Yay. I see Paige; she avoids me at all costs. She looks at Spencer; it is almost like they have some silent agreement to let everything go. I watch Paige; I know that she is thinking about me. I cough, and I see her twitch a little bit.

*You going to avoid me all day?-Emily

*everyday-Paige

*Even the days that end in y?-Emily

*Those too-Paige

*Can we walk together?-Emily

The bell rings and Paige is gone. I get into the hallway and I see her practically running away from me. Once I get into the locker room, Paige does not talk to me. She doesn't even make a goofy joke. She is focused on who knows what.

"Paige! Is that I hickey on your neck?" I hear coach yelling at Paige, they are behind the closed doors of coach's office door. A hickey? I need to know. I get changed and wait for Paige. She comes out 20 minutes later.

"You shouldn't have waited. I can't talk. I have to be somewhere." Paige says to me, smugly.

"Where?" I ask.

"Somewhere."

"Over the rainbow?" I ask, trying to lighten the mood.

"is that a gay joke?" Paige doesn't laugh at my Wizard of Oz reference. Damn she must be mad.

"No, it wasn't." I give up. I am just going to leave her alone.

She doesn't say goodbye and neither do I. we just leave it how it was. There was nothing else to do.

* * *

**Paige POV**

"Hey Paige, how was work?" I hear my dad ask from the kitchen.

"It was alright. I am working the rest of the week. So at least I will be busy,"

"That is true. It keeps you out of trouble," He smiles at me, trying to attempt to hold a conversation with me. My dad is fighting back his urge, his urge to talk about swimming.

"How is school?"

"Just fine. I mean we are only a month in. I had a test in math. I think I did alright."

"Good. You have your first match this week?"

"Yeah,"

"You excited?"

"I am not swimming in this meet. Coach wants to let the new girls try swimming in the match," I lie. I can't tell my dad I cannot swim because I am in trouble because of the hickey right above my boob.

"Oh well, I guess so. Makes sense. Oh and Paige?" I turn and look at him, "I am going out of town this weekend. Why don't you call one of your friends to come over?"

"Yes sir."

He looks down at his phone, "No, I am leaving tomorrow morning. Change of plans. I hate when they do this tomorrow. It is only Monday," he tries to look upset but I know that he is faking it. "I am going to pack a bag and head out tonight."

"Okay."

"I love you Paige," I hear him make his way up the stairs.

"Yeah."

*Sorry for being a jerk today-Paige

Emily doesn't reply

*Ash, I am such an ass-Paige

*Yeah, I know. Is that surprising?-Ashley

*No, yes, whatever. I avoided Em all day.-Paige

*Why?-Ashley

Finally Emily texts me back, *It is fine Paige. It just sucks. You treat me like I did something wrong. Did I do something wrong?-Emily

*It is because I like her. I can't like her but I find myself liking her even more each time we spend time together.-Paige

*no, you did not do anything wrong Emily. I am an ass.-Paige

*Paige, check your messages. You meant to send that last one to Emily.-Ashley

What is she talking about? I look at my messages. No. No. No. I sent that to Emily. Please don't read it. Okay, God if you can hear me, don't let her ask me who I was talking about. Please! Please! Please!

Emily doesn't reply. Oh well. I am going to work on my homework and call it an early night.

*Who do you like?-Emily

Damn, I should tell her. No, play it off.

*no one-Paige

*You are lying. Stop lying to me. tell me the truth-Emily

*Come over?-Paige

*no ride-Emily

*I'll pick you up in 15-Paige

* * *

**Emily POV**

"Well, you look nice Ms. Fields," Paige says as she pulls up to my house.

"Aw well thank you Paige."

"have you eaten?"

"Yes," I respond.

"Oh," Paige looks disappointed.

"I could always eat a snack," she smiles and we drive back to her house.

* * *

**Paige POV**

Once there we discuss the pleasantries, while avoiding the real reason why I asked her to come over.

"I had to leave after practice because I have a job."

"What do you do?"

"I work with kids; at-risk youth."

"Do you like it?"

"Of course. The kids are kids, but I love my job. I have to work all week. So I will be running around all week," I say.

"So you will be avoiding me?" Emily asks, letting out a sigh.

Awkward silence.

"So, a hickey Paige? How classy?"

"Yeah," I feel heat come across my face

"Where at?" Emily asks.

"Nowhere," I blush even more.

"Liar."

"Not really."

"Where is it Paige?"

"uh…" I can't tell her. It is embarrassing.

"Well. I can't see it now, so it must be under your clothes. And coach saw it, so it must not be…" I could see the gears in her head grinding. It must have clicked because she smiled at me and laughed.

"What?"

"Your boob?" Emily asks, but can't keep a straight face.

I laugh and she knows she guessed correctly, "Technically above my boob, coach saw it when I was getting out of the water."

Emily laughs, she looks much prettier when she is laughing compared to scowling at me.

"But, coach didn't believe me when I said it was from someone else that was not on the swim team. I can't swim this week."

"Who is she?"

"I told you, she wants it to be a secret. I can't tell you."

"Why not?" Emily pauses, "I feel like we are really close, just tell me the truth. Please."

Emily is begging for me to be open with her. Begging, hoping to figure me out. She wants to figure me out but…she doesn't want to know the real me. She can't. Once she figures me out she will run away. They always run.

"I want too. I just, I am afraid of what will happen."

Emily grabs my hand, "I am here with you. I am here for you. But if you don't want to talk about it, I understand."

Emily is so beautiful. Beautiful. Gorgeous. All of the above. Why must she be so gorgeous? Aren't you supposed to be honest with the girl you have feelings for? I can't be honest with her. Emily can't know who I am sleeping with, she will kill me and will never speak to me again. I like her, and the truth will ruin everything I have built up with her. I know she likes me. I like her, she might like me…

"So…tell me about you, Paige," I look at Emily confused, what does she mean tell her about myself? This woman is crazy.

"Um…"

"Like, anything that you want me to know? Like what is Paige's life-story?" I don't say anything, "Paige, we are having a sharing night. I just want to know more about you."

"Emily, I am sure that you have heard every rumor about me."

"But they are just rumors Paige; I want to hear everything from you."

"Fine. It is a long story, alcohol should probably be involved." I smile at Emily and she frowns, "No drinking Paige."

"Bummer. Well….ugh. My parents got divorced, started dating girls, got sad, started having sex….uhhhh…and that is about it."

"seriously Paige? That is how you share? I would hate to see how you keep secrets," Emily begins laughing, "Come on give me something to work with. Some details or something."

"Okay. Um, well. My mom left." I say, trying to figure out what to tell Emily. Should I say that my mom didn't love me or my dad anymore? That I ruined their relationship? "She had her reasons for leaving."

Before I can continue on, Emily interrupts "What reasons?"

"She had an affair." Emily looks sad, "Well," I think I will tell her the truth, "I came out to my parents. Well my mom read some text messages between me and this girl, well my ex, and she asked me to go to the store with her and I didn't think anything of it, but she ended up telling me how disgusting I was and how ashamed of me she was. After that she, well she, she started drifting away. I remember her telling me not to tell my dad because he would be even more disappointed in me than she was. It broke my heart. It broke my heart to hear my mother call me disgusting." I look at Emily and she is at a loss for words, "you don't have to say anything and if you want I can stop talking and we can change the subject." Emily shakes her head and tells me to continue on.

"Well, I never told my dad but my mom started 'working' late just to avoid me and eventually everything came to the surface. Her late night business meetings were less businessy and more…slutty? I don't know. Anyways, mom left and I got stuck with dad."

"Does your dad know that you are gay?" Emily asks.

"Yes, but I didn't tell him. He kind of figured it out…" I pause and start laughing, "he was very, very upset at the fact that his daughter was…"

Emily interrupts, "dating girls?"

"Oh no, he was upset that his sweet, innocent daughter was having sex with girls." I can't hold in my laughter thinking about how he walked in on me and my ex. Awkward.

Emily smiles, "He caught you in the act?"

"Well, you know everything I do is big." I smile.

"So you came out, how did he take it?"

I shake my head at the memory, "he took it just like my mom did. Horribly."

"So then what happened?" Emily asks, like my story is some thrilling television show.

"Well, after my mom left I started dating this girl…actually she was one of the three girls that I actually dated, but anyways, we started dating…dad found us…she cheated and ran way. I got sad, and started dating someone new, that just didn't work out and then started sleeping with everyone."

"and the girl you are sleeping with now, does she make you happy?"

"Sure," I reply, shrugging my shoulders at Emily's question.

"Why sleep with her?"

"I really like having sex." I smile.

Emily shakes her head, "I can tell." I roll my eyes at her, "So this girl is relationship material?"

"No, she is a booty call Emily, booty calls aren't relationship material."

"Ouch, that would probably hurt her feelings if she heard you say that." Emily laughs but gets serious again, "So what was your first girlfriend like?"

I think back to her and everything that happened between us, "She was great."

"What was she like?"

"Well Emily…uh. She was beautiful. One thing you should know about me is that I don't use the term beautiful very often so when I do it is very special." I wink at Emily. "But, she was great. She changed my life…that's for sure."

"What is her name?"

"Shana" as soon as I say her name, the gears in Emily's head start turning.

"The girl whose name you said in your sleep?"

"That is the girl, Emily."

Emily smiles even bigger, "So?"

"We dated for like six months…she was my first…everything." I say.

"Did you love her?"

"Yes." I respond to Emily's question and her smiles grows even bigger, "What?" I ask.

"I like knowing that Paige McCullers has been in love before."

I laugh at Emily's comment, "I have been in love two times my friend."

"Wow, Paige McCullers! So, tell me more about these loves…"

"Well, there was Shana and Ellie. Both which broke my heart." I say and Emily looks sad, "Hey, it is okay. I learned a life lesson."

"Oh yeah? What did you learn?" Emily asks.

"Never trust a girl with a pretty smile."

* * *

"So earlier you didn't really talk about Shana."

"Yeah, there is a reason for that." I glare at Emily. Obviously I didn't want to go into too much detail. Too much detail would show Emily how much of a mess I really am.

"Tell me."

"She was my first girlfriend. She ran away with my heart. She was my first; my first for everything. She was great but she cheated on me. The good ones always cheat. I loved her, I loved _being with her_," I blushing while putting emphasis on 'being with her'. "But she cheated and left. I said some ugly things to her and I haven't seen her since. That was three years ago." I stop and take in my surroundings, everything is okay Paige. You are fine; it is only you and Emily. Relax. "After Shana left, I started dating Rachel and that is when things changed. I changed. I eventually found out that Rachel and Shana were hooking up while Shana and I were still dating. I won't lie, that hurt a lot. But me being me, I cheated on Rachel just to get back at her. I slept with her younger, straighter sister." Emily rolls her eyes and I laugh, "It sounded like a good idea at the time." I shrug, it really did sound like a good idea. When Rachel found out I took her sister's virginity, well I got beat up. A lot. "But I eventually fell in love…with Ellie."

Emily's eyes go wide, "Oh my god, you fell in love with the little sister? I thought the virgins were the ones who were supposed to get attached."

"Shut up Emily, I was still figuring things out. Anyways I fell in love with El, and I fell hard. But I cheated on her and lost her. She continued to give me more chances but I kept cheating." Yeah, I am an ass. I know I broke El's heart but I was young and stupid. I am sure we have all been there before.

"Why?" Emily asks.

"Why what?"

"It seemed like you had it all Paige, why would you go and cheat on Ellie?"

"Honestly Em? I think I cheated on Ellie to avoid being cheated on. I figured if I could hurt her first she wouldn't be able to hurt me. I know it sounds stupid but that's life."

"You are right….that is pretty stupid Paige."

"Yeah, it is not my proudest moment," I frown; it really wasn't the best time for me. I mean I was so paranoid. I figured if I did all the hurting, no one could hurt me. It made sense then. "But Ellie gave me another chance. And I was faithful. I was really faithful. But …ugh. She cheated on me. She cheated to get back at me."

"That bitch!" I hear Emily say and the moment it leaves her lips I begin l laughing. I rarely hear Emily curse. "Woah, calm down killer. All is fair in love and war." I say.

"Don't make excuses for her Paige."

"But after all that…I started sleeping with everyone. Any girl who winked at me or smiled at me…I slept with." I say.

"All because you were cheated on?" Emil asks.

"Well that is part of the reason. Emily, I was so happy and so secure in my relationship with Shana and then she broke my heart. Then I dated Rachel for the sex but eventually fell in love with Ellie. Then I ruined it with Ellie and slept with any girl who would let me."

"Okay, so ruined relationships and sex. Gotcha. How many girls have you slept with?" Emily asks, almost too afraid to hear the answer.

"uh, like I don't know, like 5?" I lie; do I really want to tell Emily my real number?

"Liar, come on Paige."

"Okay, 11."

Emily's eye go wide, "That is not as bad as I thought it would be."

I laugh, "Sure"

"So have you heard from Shana?" Emily asks, and all I can think is what the deal with wanting to know about Shana is? She left me. End of story.

I sigh heavily, "No Emily. That would be kind of hard to do." Crap. I did not mean to say that.

"Why?"

"Just drop it Em. It is getting pretty late, maybe we should head home."

"I want to spend the night with you." Emily says with a seductive smile.

I smile, "Sounds good to me."

"Only if you tell me the truth."

Dammit. "Emily, uh. Excuse me for a moment."

I rush out of the room. Pull yourself together Paige. No, do not open your mouth. be quiet. Ignore her puppy dog eyes.

"Paige? You phone is vibrating. I think you have a text."

I walk back into the room. She is wearing a new emotion on her face, "I think your booty call sent you a message…she wants you tonight. She is on her way."

"Oh," I gulp and look away. Crap.

Then there is a knock on the door. My heart stops. Shit! Emily stands up and walks towards the door. Before she gets there, I grab her wrist. I look her in the eye. I whisper that I will tell her anything she wants to know but she needs to go upstairs. She nods and walks up the stairs.

* * *

**Emily POV**

I wonder who it is? Who is at the door, and why won't Paige tell me. I try to listen to the conversation being held downstairs. I can hear Paige telling her not tonight. The girl is upset because Paige rejected her. I hear footsteps coming up the stairs. I run into Paige's bathroom.

"Where is she?" the voice sounds familiar, "I know that she is here Paige!"

Oh shit. I do know that voice.

"No one is here. Trust me. I will text you later."

They walk downstairs and I hear the door shut.

"Emily? You can come out now," I hear Paige from downstairs.

"So, how much did you hear? What did you hear?"

"How about I ask the questions?" Paige looks scared. I am about to get the answers that I want. that I need. She nods.

"So how long have you been hooking up with Spencer?"

"Uh, a while."

"Not good enough Paige."

"We sort of hooked up last year. And after her boyfriend moved away during the summer she found her way back into my arms."

"Wow. So why does she hate you so much at school, but then come over and be all lovey with you?"

"I do not know, honestly."

"Do you like her?"

"I guess."

"Does she like you?"

"I think for her, I am just filling a void. I am filling the void of being alone."

"Who was she asking about?"

"uh."

"Paige, you owe me."

"Emily, I just don't know what to say,"

"Say the truth!"

"She was talking about you!"

"Me?"

"Yes, you."

"You like me?" I ask.

"Yes, I like you a lot."

"Okay." I sigh, I knew Paige liked me. now that she has admitted it, I feel….relieved? Relieved? Why do I feel relieved? Wait, what is going on?

"I am sorry," I hear Paige whisper.

"Why? So what about the kiss?"

Paige looks sad, "I tried to fight it, but I couldn't help myself. We were in a position and I thought that you wanted it."

Paige thought I wanted it. Why would Paige think I wanted her to kiss me?

I stop thinking and realize that I am angry with Paige, "You ran away like a child Paige."

"I am not very good with my emotions?" Paige looks away from.

I grab her jaw and make her look at me. I should kiss her, I think. Do I want to kiss her? Should I kiss her? This is a good moment to kiss her….

"Not good enough," I say. I let go of Paige's face and push her away from me. I start to walk away from her but Paige makes her way over to me. Paige looks different now. She definitely wants me. She pushes me against the wall. She stares at my lips and then looks into my eyes. I turn my head away. Not good enough.

"Sorry, I just want to kiss you Emily,"

"I know Paige. But Spencer is my friend and this changes things."

"But I don't like her," Paige whispers into my ear.

"I know. But you are using her."

"Emily. Please stay. Don't go," Paige begs.

"Paige. You need to figure it out. I am not going to be a pawn. We can talk when you are ready."

Paige grabs my arm and she makes me stay. She won't let me leave. Paige knows I want this right now. Paige is desperate. She kisses me. I don't stop kissing her until a moan escapes my lips. Paige backs off, I slap her. I look back at Paige and slap her again. She deserves it. I continue slapping her until I have finally had enough. She grabs my wrist. I yell at her to let me go. I don't want to be like her. No one wants to be her. No one wants to love her. She is too much of a hassle. My words hurt her worse than the slaps. She needs to stop trying to turn me. She needs to stop trying. I leave and I feel empty.

* * *

**Emily POV**

I don't know what just happened. Why did I say those things to Paige, I did not mean them. I was angry with her. Am I mad at Paige because she is sleeping with Spencer or because she didn't tell me she was sleeping with Spencer? Oh god, am I jealous that she is sleeping with Spencer? Wait that is why Spencer hates her…because she is in love with her and Paige won't commit. Ouch. I would be pretty mad too. Actually, I would rip Paige's head off. I need to talk to someone about this…I am not gay though. Am I curious? Okay…it is okay, just think. Which one of my friends will love me unconditionally? Jessica, my lovely lesbian friend!

*Hey Jess, it is Emily.-Emily

*Hey Em! How is PA?-Jess

*It is alight. I got a problem :( -Emily

*Okay, what is up?-Jess

*a girl kissed me…-Emily

*And?-Jess

*I may have liked it-Emily

*SO?-Jess

*I slapped her in the face?-Emily

*Ouch! I bet she was turned on ;) –Jess

*No, I left. What do I do?- Emily

*Talk to her-Jess

*I am 100% sure she hates me…I said some mean things to her…-Emily

*Well…I think you need to figure out if you like her… and if you do great! If you don't then…it's okay.-Jess

*What if I like her?-Emily

*then go out with her-Jess

*But what will people say?- Emily

*Hun, who the hell cares what people say?-Jess

*You are right-Emily

*if I knew that all I had to do was kiss you to make you curious, I would have kissed you a long time ago-Jess

*:) maybe when you come to visit-Emily

*Okay, so you aren't a lesbian?-Jess

*Curious!-Emily

Jess doesn't text me back…maybe I am a lesbian. Crap. I don't know. My phone vibrates and it is a picture from Jess, the picture reads: Come to the dark side, we have candy.

I laugh…well I do like candy….

* * *

A/N:Well y'all guessed it! Spencer is the troll! I like the idea of McHastings! until next time...


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone, sorry about not updating sooner but things came up. That happens. Anyways, hope you like the chapter! Let me know what you think. Thank you for the reviews, follows, and favs.**

**J: come on, cut me some slack :p I was actually hiding with your grandma since you sold her! Tell me if you like where this is headed!**

**melinapapan: Thank you :)**

**Fadamarmy: yup, it was Spencer! I like the idea of McHastings!**

* * *

**Paige POV**

It had been two weeks since the night Emily found out about Spencer. She hasn't looked at me the same again. She also stopped talking to Spencer, Hanna, and Aria. She started dating Ben. She moved on. I don't know if she liked me, but she sure forgot about me. The swim season was in full swing, and the team was doing great. Neither Emily nor I were doing as well as we could have but we were still winning our heats.

I began sleeping around. I hooked up with 4 different girls since that night. I haven't hooked up with any of the swimmers. I know that I can't. Unfortunately I want the one swimmer that I cannot have. Why can't I have her? I want her. I will do anything for her. Dammit coach, I could be happy with Emily. Coach, you ruined it. Spencer ruined it. She ruined it. She did it. Who am I kidding, I did it. This was my fault. I continue to search for a replacement, for a one night stand that will fill the emptiness that I feel. I have to fill it.

Spencer still comes over, every other night. Like clockwork. She doesn't hate on me at school anymore. She is actually polite. She even sends me flirty text messages once in a while. I like it. Being with Spencer is easy. It is purely physical. No emotions, just sex. I like that, just sex. It is easier.

Ashley broke up with her girlfriend and is currently trying to get me to set her up with a date. I try to convince her that the girls I know really aren't for her. I tell her to be patient; she will find a girl that will be good for her. She just needs to stop looking. Of course she wouldn't be my best friend if she wasn't stubborn like me. She says that she wants to be like me. She wants friends with benefits. She wants to be me. I want to be anyone but me. When I did become this cold person? I used to be in love. I used to want her; I never wanted anyone but her. Why? Why? You ruined me, and then left me here by myself. You created this monster that is me. I hope you are fucking proud. You did a really good job of fucking me up. I feel my body tense up, I need to relax. No need to get worked up over the past; it is not like I can change what has happened. But I can wish that things would change….i would give anything to have her back in my life. I drift off to sleep thinking about her. Wishing she was lying next to me at night. Wishing things were different. Wishing they could be different…

* * *

**Emily POV**

I started dating Ben. I figured that Paige and I needed some time. Oh by the way, I stopped talking to Paige. I figured that we needed to be separated, especially after everything that I said to her. I was mean; I was worse than mean….I was horrible. I have been thinking about what I talked to Jessica about. I don't like girls. I have never liked girls before; I don't know what came over me. I think breaking up with my ex-boyfriend has taken its toll on me; I think that is the reason I thought I liked Paige. I mean, liking girls is out of the cards for me. My parents are strict Catholic and they would disown me. There is no need to think about this any longer. Paige is my friend. Ben is my boyfriend. I am straight. Paige is gay, not me. Or am I gay?

*Hey babe, want to come over tonight?-Ben

*I don't know, I have a lot of homework.-Emily

*maybe I could help-Ben

*it is history. During history you play on your phone. You are no help :( -Emily

*Oh…homework wasn't code for a hot makeout session? I really, really want to see where things could go between us.-Ben

*Hey Emily, Paige told me that you know…about us. I am sorry for not telling you. Are you not speaking to Hanna or Aria because of me? because I don't think that is fair.-Spencer

Well Spencer, I am avoiding Hanna and Aria because of you, because you have been sleeping with the girl that I have been wanting to…wanting to what? Oh god, maybe I do need that makeout session with _a boy_.

*Yeah, lets have a heated "homework session"-Emily

*I'll be over in 5 minutes-Ben

* * *

"Okay, you have to go Ben." I say, it is 10:30 and we have school tomorrow. Ben and I had been making out for the last two hours. Somehow Ben was no longer wearing a shirt and I neither was I. When did this happen?

"Emily, come on. You got me all…turned on. Don't be a tease. Come on," Ben says as he pulls me closer to him.

"No, it is getting late and you need to leave,"

"Emily," Ben pouts, and tries to hug me. I let him wrap his arms around me and he tries to unhook my bra. "Stop Ben!"

"Ugh! You are such a tease. Just have sex with me. That was the whole point of me coming over here."

"Just go!" I yell.

"Whatever. Stupid tease."

I hear Ben close the front door behind him. What an asshole. I am not ready to have sex, why don't people understand that? Having sex…is important to me. Ugh. It just didn't feel right with him…

* * *

**Paige POV**

I was going to see Emily tonight, maybe try and apologize for the other night. Maybe try and fix what I ruined.

It was a Sunday night; I thought Emily would alone and maybe want some company. I knew her parents were out of town for the week, I thought I would check on her.

I pulled up to her house and I saw her kiss Ben and let him into her house. Wow, she was going to have sex with him. Why else would she invite him over while her parents were gone?

I decided that I needed to unwind…good thing I had my fake ID. I took a deep breath and put the car into drive, I was going to drive to a bar outside of Rosewood. I was going to drink away these thoughts. And to answer your next question, it won't be pretty. As I pulled into the parking lot, I looked into my review mirror to make sure I looked okay and took another deep breath, here goes nothing.

I walked in and took a seat at the bar.

"What will it be?" the bartender asked.

"Bud Lite," I respond. The way that I am feeling tonight I should have ordered something stronger, whiskey.

"ID?" The bartender asks, implying that I am too young.

"Oh yeah, here." I give him my fake and he looks and smiles, "Only because you look like you have had a rough day, don't pull this crap again."

He gives me a beer and goes on his way. I just bought this drink and I am all alone. I wish I had someone to drink this with. I look around the room and everyone is coupled up, great. What is this, lover's night? I pull out my phone and look through my contacts; maybe I can ask one of my exes to come down for a drink and late night activities… I scroll through and stop at Emily's name. I sigh, "Bartender, another beer! Stat."

After a few beers I was starting to feel better, I was beginning to feel alright. i watched everyone in the bar smiling and laughing and it made me realize how lonely I really was. Maybe I was ready to get into a relationship. Maybe I wanted it, maybe I wanted her. How did I get here? I hate myself. I know that Emily and I could have been good together…but I ruined it. I always ruin it. My mom left because of me, my dad is never home because of me, Shana ran away because of me, and Ellie can't be with me, my best friend won't commit because I am her role model. Thinking about these things isn't pretty, it's kind of heartbreaking. I do ruin everything. i feel something wet hit my hand and realize that I am crying; so much for avoiding my emotions. I make my way to the bathroom and there is a young woman doing her makeup,

"Excuse me," I say trying to hide my face. I look at myself in the mirror and think how did I get here? What is wrong with me?

"You alright?" She asks.

"Yeah, just…having a moment. Upset about drinking alone, I guess,"

"Well, let's change that. It isn't pretty when a beautiful girl's heart is broken. Let me buy you a drink."

"Sure," I smile.

"My name is Kristen by the way," Kristen says and gives me a sympathetic smile.

"Paige."

After a few drinks with Kristen…well, I was drunk. If you didn't know being drunk and heartbroken at the same time is a dangerous combination. See, I am upset that I ruined everything with Emily but then I am angry with Emily. What gives her the right to say those hurtful things to me? I almost dialed her number just to give her a piece of my mind, oh and if you didn't know, alcohol is liquid courage; Alcohol giving me the courage to tell Emily how I felt…about everything. As I pulled up Emily's number, I looked up at Kristen. She was sexy; short, blond, blue eyes. Kristen was Emily's exact opposite. Why am I even worrying about Emily? Emily is just another straight girl that was playing with her gay friend's emotions. At least Kristen will finish the job. I slowly lean into Kristen; I just kissed a girl that I know nothing about, I thought I was past this phase in my life…you know I thought I was ready to settle down and become a one-woman-woman. Guess not. It ain't pretty. Oh well; Time to get over Emily. You know the old saying…the best way to get over someone is to get under someone….fair enough.

I finish my beer, put some money on the bar and grab my jacket, "Do you want to get out of here?"

Kristen smiles up at me, "I thought you would never ask. Come to my house."

"Sure, whatever you want as long as you give me what I need."

And with that Kristen grabs my hand and leads me outside. Now, when I drink I get hot (it just happens) so when I step outside the bar I feel good, more relaxed. Kristen walks us to her car and suggests that she should drive. I agree; I would agree with anything she said, I just want in her pants. Stop talking and kiss me. I wait for her to make the first move but she doesn't. Screw it, I kiss her and push up against the car. After a passionate kiss, Kristen pushes me away, "Wow."

I laugh, "Yeah, I know. Let's get back to your house so we can continue….with less clothes" I go and open the driver's side door for her and she climbs in,

"Oh you are such a gentlemen. And I always have more fun with less clothes," Kristen says and winks at me.

"I guarantee that you will have the best time with me and no clothes,"

When we arrive at Kristen's apartment complex we race up to her apartment. Kristen doesn't even wait until the door closes behind us to start stripping. By the time we make it to her bedroom she is only wearing panties. How did she get naked so quickly? I quickly take of my shirt and I see Kristen lick her lips, "Wow, your body is…."

"Amazing?" I ask.

"Yes!" Kristen says and I blush, "Paige…uh. Can you hurry up? I have needs..."

"You got it."

Break

"So…I noticed your tattoo." I say.

"How could you miss it? it takes up all of my upper leg Paige."

"What is it? Like what is the reason behind it?"

"Well, I lost a dear friend and I like to think that my tattoo…"

"But it is a skull?"

"Dia de los Muertos."

"What?" I ask.

"Day of the dead. I got the tattoo to remember her. I look at it and know that my friend is in a better place."

* * *

I wake up the next morning not sure where I am and with a pounding headache. Oh, so many drinks…why is it so bright in here? Where is Kristen? Ugh. I usually don't spend the night with the girls I sleep with. I get up and make my way over to the bathroom, great I look like shit. Shit, I have school! I look at the clock on the wall…it's already 11; school is almost over anyways.

"Hey beautiful," I hear Kristen from behind me.

"Hey. Uh…why didn't you wake me?"

"I don't know. Anyways…do you want to eat? I made breakfast." Kristen says and looks over to her kitchen table.

"Oh wow, uh, well this is awkward. Last night was great but it didn't mean anything. I am not looking…for…uh. We hooked up. that's all. Breakfast means last night was emotional and it wasn't it was just sex. Good sex, but just sex." I am flustered; if it wasn't awkward before it sure it is now.

"Wow, hit it and quit it. Classy. Well I was going to feed you and take you back to your car but now…you can walk. Get the hell out of my house." Kristen is upset and throws my boots at me, "Leave now! Stupid girl."

I open the door and turn back, "You have my number if you want me again," I wink at her.

"Never again. I don't like being used. I am way too good for that." Kristen yells.

"Sure…well you weren't very good in bed so I won't be using you for those services." I know it was mean to say but she hit me with my own boots.

Now the real question is…where the hell am I? Crap, I have to call a cab. Let's begin the walk of shame. So a recap of last night…bar, bathroom, Kristen, drinks, car, apartment, bed, dominating, being dominated…passed out? oh well. She was a decent lay.

* * *

**Emily POV**

I wonder where Paige is, we have swimming practice (which she never misses) and she wasn't in any of our classes. I wonder where she is…probably hooking up with some fast freshmen. I heard that she hooked up with like three freshmen last week. I even heard she hooked up with two of them at the same time….how does that even happen? . . . . . Oh. . . . but what happens with the other girl? Wait. . . Wow, if Paige had a threesome she was a very busy girl. Anyways enough of thinking about Paige in bed…I wonder if she is any good. Dammit, stop it!

*Hey baby, sorry about last night-Ben

*It is fine-Emily

*Can I take you home after practice?-Ben

*Sure :) –Emily

*Cool, see you in a few :) –Ben

Aw, Ben is so sweet to me…except for last night when he called me a tease. Maybe I was a tease. I did let him come over while my parents were gone. Yeah, I am a tease.

"Hey Paige, its Emily, are you coming to practice?" I type out. Maybe I shouldn't text that. How about "Hey whore, why did you sleep with Spencer?" No I can't text her that. "I think I might like you but I am not gay but lately I have been thinking about you…in bed…" I definitely should not send that. I put my phone away and continue avoiding Paige; avoiding Paige might be the smartest thing to do.

"Emily, have you seen Paige?" I hear coach yell out from her office.

"No not today coach. She might be sick, she wasn't in class."

"Oh okay, I might have to bench her. If you talk to her tell her to come see me,"

"Yes coach."

I walk over to my locker and see that Paige's locker is still locked and looks like it hadn't been touched in a while. Just then I hear the locker room door open and I see Paige walk in. Paige looks like crap, is that a hickey on her neck? Wow. She really does move fast.

"Hey Paige," I hear Stacy welcome Paige in and flashes her big smile. Almost like Stacy thinks if she smiles big enough Paige will take her home with her. Whatever.

"Hey Stacy," Paige says as she makes her way over to her locker.

"Coach is looking for you," I say as I close my locker and head for the pool. I don't make eye contact with her because I don't want her to get the wrong idea…the wrong idea being that I forgive her.

"Mhmm." I hear Paige mumble. How rude? She couldn't even say thanks?

"Rude."

"Whatever," Paige fires back "Anything else you want to add? Maybe another insult? Maybe you should call me a dyke again, that was totes fun." I hear the sarcasm in Paige's voice. I am reminded of the awful things that I said to her that night, man I was out of line.

"Build a bridge and get over it Paige. Maybe you could use Spencer to do so," then I leave. This time I make it out of the locker room with no interruptions. Yeah, I shut Paige up.

Paige POV

Wow, I just got attacked by Emily. Rude much? We really do need to sit down and have a talk…maybe I should ask her to come out for a cup of coffee…she would probably decline the invite.

"Hey Stacy," I whisper, looking around to make sure no one is near.

"Hey Paige, what?" Stacy smiles.

"Come over tonight?"

Stacy makes her way over to me and leans into me and whispers, "I'll wear something lacey."

"I would expect nothing less babe."

* * *

**After practice**:

"Hey Ben!" I yell.

"Hey babe," Ben smiles and pokes his head into the locker room, "is the coast clear?"

"For what?" I ask.

"For me to come in." He says with a mischievous smile.

"Uhhh, sure."

Ben comes in a makes his way over to me, "Hey babe, I missed you all day," he begins kissing me shoulder and up my neck.

"I missed you too," I moan, his kisses feel soo good.

"Oh you did huh? How much?"

"I missed you soooo much Ben."

* * *

**Paige POV**

I change out of my bathing suit and head for the shower. I let the water run over me. I stand there thinking about her again. I think about how we stood in this very stall together and kissed. We shared a moment that I would never forget. I finally snap out of my day-dream and realize that I must have been in the shower for 20 minutes; I grab my towel and dry off.

I hear rustling from the locker room. No one should be in here, not even coach. I can't see her in her office. I do not see anyone. I hear a whimpering sound. I turn the corner and see her. Emily is fighting to get Ben off of her. I push him away. He punches me in the face. It hurts; it is the first time I have ever been punched. He goes back to Emily; he has his hands all over her body. It disgusts me. I stand up and punch him, then kick him in his balls. He hits the ground. I yell for Emily to run. To get away. To find help. I kick him again. I punch him one more time. I see Emily take off. Ben says some ugly things to me, calls me a dyke, a whore, a slut, unwanted, a loser. I punch him again. He falls over towards Emily's open locker. I slam the locker door into his head multiple times. I hear Emily scream my name. I look towards her. Next I feel a sharp pain. I think I just been hit. I feel myself falling over. I hit my head. I look up and see Emily and Emily looks so scared. Then the room goes dark.

Is this what is like to be dead? Complete silence? I wish I could stay here. I don't have to worry here. I see _her_. She looks just as beautiful as ever. She waves, smiles, causes my stomach to feel butterflies. I haven't felt these in a long time. She turns to walk away, where is she going? I need _her_. I scream after_ her_, I yell that I still love_ her_. I need_ her_ to come back. I need _her_ to forgive me. I think I will stay here a while. I like it here.

* * *

**Emily POV**

"How is she?"

Mr. McCullers looks up to see Emily in Paige's hospital room. "She is in a comma."

My heart stops. She had protected me and she was hurt. "Mr. Mc-" I start crying.

He walks over to me and hugs me; says that it was not my fault. "Paige was protecting me. She fought him and told me to run away…"

He smiles, "She loves to help people. She has a soft spot for pretty girls."

He is trying to make me feel better, but it doesn't work. His daughter is here because of me.

We sit there for two hours in silence. It is a comfortable silence.

"You know, when her mom left she was heartbroken. She started acting differently. She was angry. I understood why. Her mother abandoned her. She doesn't think that her mother loved her. She started dating this girl in secret. I know her too well, I caught on quickly, and she told me that she was in love with another girl."

I do not know why he was telling me this. Maybe this was his way of coping. I just continued to let him talk.

"I love her as more than anything. She means the world to me. I thought I was protecting her, I told her that being gay was a sin." He looks back at Paige, it is almost like her is looking for her forgiveness. He continues, "I just wanted to keep her safe. People aren't accepting of things that are different. We see that every day. We see kids getting bullied because they are gay. We see kids killing themselves because they are gay. I did not want my only child, the one thing I love most, to have to go through with that. I will never be okay with my daughter being tormented. I told her that what she was doing was unacceptable. She fought me; you know how stubborn she is. She continued to see her. She continued to love her. She would come home from school with black-eyes, claimed she got them from playing basketball. I knew what it was. My daughter was too afraid to come to me for help. I disowned her I stopped loving her because she dared to be different. I was just too stubborn to see how special she was. She never came to me when things started going downhill. Even then, she did not want my help. MY daughter tried to kill herself and she wouldn't tell me what was wrong. Broke my heart."

I have tears rolling down my cheeks. He stands up and kneels down next to her, and whispers something into her ear. She doesn't move. A part of me hoped that she would hear the apology her father had given and wake up; I thought she was like sleeping beauty minus the kiss. He kisses her on top of the head and heads for the door.

"Mr. McCullers," my voice weak and scared.

"Yes?"

"She doesn't hate you."

"She doesn't hate you either." With that he walks out of the room.

She doesn't hate me? I think back to that night…I would hate me. I said some awful things; I will never be able to take them back. I will always regret how things happened that.

"Miss, visiting hours are over." The older nurse pokes her head into the room.

I sigh; I don't want to leave. I contemplate hiding.

The nurse must sense this, "You can stay, just for tonight."

"Thank you,"

"anything for Paige."

"You know her?"

"Yeah, she works here. She works with the kids on the 4th floor. They love her. She is great. She works with at-risk youth; says she wants to prevent little monsters like herself," the nurse chuckles. She thinks that Paige was kidding, but she really does see herself as a monster.

I grab Paige's hand. I press a kiss to it, "I am sorry. I was scared, I was hurt. I am sorry. Please forgive me. Wake up and let me make it up to you. Please."

I look up and ask God to help me; I plead my case that Paige is too young to die, she had saved my life and she didn't deserve to die because she was my protector. It wasn't fair. I cried myself to sleep that night. Resting my head on Paige's hand; hoping that my tears would somehow wake her up. The last thing I thought of was Paige's smile, I wish things were different. I wish I hadn't been a coward. I wish….

* * *

"Emily? Are you okay?" It is Hanna who is shaking me, trying to wake me up.

"What?"

"I heard what happened, are you okay?"

I nod.

"He was arrested."

I nod again.

"How is she?" Hanna asks.

Spencer walks in, "she is in a comma, Han. Hey Emily."

"Where is Aria?" Hanna asks.

"On her way," Spencer looks at Paige and kisses her forehead. I get angry. That isn't her girlfriend; she wanted to keep their relationship a secret.

"Haven't seen you around Emily." Spencer says after she kisses Paige.

"I know Spencer. I have been busy. But I need to head home. I have been here since yesterday. Tell Aria I said hello. If anything changes text me. Her dad will be back soon."

* * *

**Let me know! Thank you for reading! Have a great week!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Soooo I am really sorry that it took so long to update! I had some trouble writing this chapter and when I finally finished...well something was wrong with my internet connection! Booo, I know. Anyways, thank you for the reviews, follows, and favs. I really do appreciate them!**

**J: Thanks for the push ;)**

**Guests: Thank you for the kind words.**

**Let me know what you think! **

**Thanks, **

**Miss**

* * *

**Emily POV**

I went back to visit Paige after I knew Spencer and the girls were gone. I can't face Spencer. I think that is understandable, right? When I arrive at the hospital I see that Paige has not yet woken up.

"Hey Paige….So you have been in a comma for like two days now…uh. Wow. It is really difficult trying to talk to you. How, how was your day? Did they take good care of you? I know one the nurses likes you, that's a first. I was going to ask if you slept with her, but then I thought that she might have been too old for you, but then I thought….No woman is too old for Paige McCullers." I laugh at my own joke while Paige continues to lie there, "Come on Paige that was funny, It is rude not to laugh." Still there is no response from Paige.

"Paige…if you do not answer me…I am going to shave your head and you will be bald."

I wait for Paige to wake up, "Um ma'am? I don't think you can shave patient's heads while they are in a comma. I am pretty sure that is against hospital policy." I turn around to see a pretty brunette speaking to me.

"Oh, I wasn't going to…I wasn't going to shave her head. I thought that if I threatened her maybe she would wake up," I look down to the ground, embarrassed by my tactics.

She giggles, "It was a nice try though. I am Rachel; One of the nurses on staff." She reaches out her and I shake it.

"Emily, a friend of the patient's."

"So how long have you two been dating?"

I am taken back by her question, "We, uh, well we aren't dating."

She smiles and nods like she knows that there is something between us, "Paige doesn't have female friends."

"What?"

"Paige likes to sleep around,"

"I know…" and then it hits me. Rachel and Paige have slept together, "Oh so you _know_ Paige?"

"Yeah, we dated for a while but then she cheated on me with my younger sister."

Oh man, that is the Rachel with the sister Ellie. Oh man. "Oh."

"Yeah, Paige isn't such a nice person." Rachel glares at Paige.

"Well if I understood the story correctly…..you kinda cheated on her first with the girl that she was in love with. All is fair in love and war." I say and shrug my shoulders. This woman needs to watch what she is saying or she will….well it will not be good for her. I will kick her….

"Oh so she has talked about me? I bet she said I was the best she ever had. You know I am single now if you would like to see what all the hype is about," Rachel says and winks at me.

I roll my eyes and pause for a second; trying to think of a snarky comment….crap, think Emily, think.

"Well actually Paige didn't even mention that you guys had sex. Which obviously means you weren't that good. So no, I do not want to know what all the 'hype' is about. Plus…Paige told me I was the best she ever had….so I don't know what you thought."

"Whatever, just be careful. I can see that you like her but…she doesn't do relationships. Plus some other girl has been coming to see her. She said that she was Paige's girlfriend."

Dammit, Spencer is always in my damn way. Maybe I should take her warning…Paige doesn't do relationships and I don't do hook-ups.

"Visiting hours are over and you need to leave." I hear Rachel say as she makes her way out of Paige's room. Wow, people in this hospital are rude. Rachel is just mad that I embarrassed her….

"Okay Paige. I gotta go. Hopefully tomorrow you will wake up and laugh at my jokes." I stand up and make my way to the door but then realize I forgot something, "Oh yeah and Paige? Your ex is a total…is a…jerk. I can see why you slept with her sister. But Paige if she asks we slept together and I was great," I kiss Paige on her forehead and make my way out.

I really wish that Paige would wake. I have all these things that I need to tell her.

* * *

Two days later, Paige finally came out of her comma. I was so excited to see her! I was going to come clean about everything. I was going to tell her that I might like her….even though that will boost her confidence more, mental note: Rethink telling Paige that I like her. She already has a big enough ego as it is. But anyways, Paige was in a comma for four days. Her dad called me when she woke up, but I never went back to the hospital. I thought about going but then I got a text from Spencer saying that she was going to go and then I thought that it was not my place to show up. She did not want to see me. I caused her that pain. Who would've wanted to see the person that hurt them? I wouldn't.

I want Paige and her father to know that Ben was arrested. His parents reached out to me, trying to apologize for the almost rape, they made sure to emphasize almost. They also wanted me to apologize to Paige's father. I told them that I wouldn't; they needed to apologize themselves. We all needed to fix the messes that we made. I need to fix the mess that I made, first and foremost.

* * *

One month later…

**Emily POV**

We were preparing for the meet today, it was State finals. We were all nervous, well everyone except Paige; Paige has this natural calm about her. Paige is so peaceful….it is kind of sexy. But anyways, we all wanted to bring the title home to Rosewood. Paige swam even against the doctor's best interest. She said she was fine, if she started to feel bad she would stop. If you know Paige you know that she is too stubborn to not swim. Anyways, she won her race and climbed out of the pool and I watched her stumble. I knew she wasn't okay, but I knew that she would kill me if I told coach. Paige loved swimming, and would not allow anything or anyone to get in her way.

When we swam the medley, I was anchor and Paige swam the third leg of the race. I don't know what it was but Paige's calm was making me calm; Paige calmed the team's nerves. Before she dove in she turned around to look at me, she smiled and nodded. I knew she was telling me that I could do it.

She dove in and gained us a little bit of a lead. It was my job to close. I was the closer, I ended things. I chose how things turned out, I could allow us to win or allow us to be separated. It was all on me. This realization didn't scare me; I was ready for what I wanted. I wanted _her; I wanted Paige_.

When Paige touched the wall I dove in and swam like my life depended on it. I was ahead thanks to Paige's leg of the race. I was focused. I wanted this win, I wanted it. I needed it. I visualized the win; I saw me and Paige holding the prized trophy. I was going to win. I had to finish strong. I want Paige. I think I always wanted her. _Focus. We are close_. I think about the first time she kissed me. I wanted more, but she ran away. _Focus on the race_. The second time, I was a bitch. We stopped talking. _Focus_. Then Ben, Paige saved my life. She saved my innocence from being taken away from me. _Focus_. The hospital, I begged that she would be okay. I needed her to be okay_. Focus_. I wasn't there when she woke up.

I see the girl in the lane next to me pull ahead. Shit. I had slowed down. I must have; it must be because I am not focused on the race!_ Focus_. I _need_ this win. I have half of a leg to finish. To win. My arms are moving fast, my chest hurts. Just keep going_, don't give up on me. Just wait, be patient, don't give up on me. _

The wall is right there. We are neck and neck. I want this more than you. I am not afraid to admit that. I push. With everything I have, I reach that wall. I come up out of the water, I see Paige's face. She is the only face I see. I can't read her emotions, she looks confused. They haven't announced the winner yet. I stare at her, she looks to the official. They all look to the official but I look at the only thing that matters right now_, Paige_.

She turns to me and smiles. I feel arms pulling me out of the water. We must have won. Paige hugs me. I want her to just hold me for a while longer. Coach jumps in. They all jump in. We brought the title home to Rosewood. I am happy, I am proud of us. I am proud of me. I am the closer and I am going to close it. I am going to fight for what I want.

* * *

We head to the locker room. Yelling, screaming, cheering, and crying experiencing all of the emotions at once. Coach gave a long speech about how proud of us she was. It was touching. She spoke to Paige, told her that Paige focused all season long, and did not let any of the distractions get in her way and we won state. Paige laughs, knowing that coach is talking about not sleeping with the others. Paige smiles, she really does have a beautiful smile. She doesn't smile enough. Everyone turns to look at me. Coach is talking to me, tells me that I did a great job closing. She said it was close, too close for comfort but I pulled away with the win. I smile, I almost lost. We all come into a huddle and put our hands in. Sharks on three, Sharks!

The team leaves and Paige and I are alone. I want to tell her that I am sorry, that it was my fault. She smiles. Paige approaches me and gives me a hug. She whispers that I did a great job. She is so close to me, I hold her close. I have thought about this moment for a long time. I have thought about what I would tell her once I held her close. I have thought about how I would make her mine. I have thought about telling her that I won the race for her and that I wanted her more than anything in the world. But then I come back to reality when I smell her shampoo and chlorine from the pool. I brush my lips against her ear and start to speak but she lets go of me. She pulls away and smiles. Paige leaves the locker room and leaves me to my thoughts. I missed my chance, again.

Run after her! Dammit legs. Finally I move I run out of the locker room. I need to find her. Where is she? I hear her laugh. I whip my head around and catch her talking to someone. I see her with a brunette. I watch her, not wanting to be rude and interrupt their conversation. The girl gives Paige her number and blushes. Paige must have said something. This must be what jealousy is like because all that I know is that I am about to walk up to that trollop and give her a piece of my mind. I start to make my way over their but I feel a hand on my shoulder. "It is really hard to let the jealousy go, I know because I have tried." I know who it is, but I turn around and act like I have no idea.

"Spencer?"

"I think I was in love with Paige," she ducks her head. Is she embarrassed? Paige is wonderful. Who would be embarrassed of falling in love with Paige? "I was mad at her because she didn't want me, Emily. She would touch me, and then leave. Out of all the times we slept together, she never let me stay after. She would only text me late at night, she never wanted me. She only wanted me when she needed someone to fill the void." What void? "Paige wants _her_ and not me, never me." Spencer whispers, I guess she didn't want me to hear it but I did and I look over to her. She looks like she is about to cry. She turns awhile and walks away. Who is her? Am I _her_? Paige wants me?

I turn my attention back to Paige. Spencer loves you Paige. Stop looking for everyone else to love you. Stop trying to fill a void that has already been filled dummy. She sees me and smiles, Paige gives me a wave goodbye and walks the brunette out. Lucky girl. I go back into the locker room, grab my things and head for the car.

* * *

My mom is waiting for me and plans on taking me out to celebrate…I guess that I am excited about that. I see Paige by her car and think that this is the perfect time for me to go and tell her everything. The brunette has Paige pinned up against the car and is kissing her. I am jealous because that should be me kissing Paige. She should be congratulating me with a kiss. Shit.

I close the door and mom tells me that we are going to celebrate. I am not in the mood now, but I see that my mom is excited about it.

"We are celebrating Emily."

We order dinner and talk about how great the meet went.

"How long?" she asks.

"How long what mom?"

"How long have you liked Paige?"

"What? No, no I do not." I take a big drink of my iced tea.

She looks at me but doesn't say anything. She doesn't have to. Her look says it all.

"For a while."

"Well, that is something." She says. I cannot tell if she is disappointed or not.

"Are you mad?" I ask, if she is cool with this, great if not….crap.

"Well I saw it coming. The day I met her I kind of figured it out and then I definitely knew when she came to pick you up for your date."

I interrupt her, "Mom…it wasn't a date."

She smiles, "Well okay…but I interrupted her kissing you Emily."

I smile because I know that I have been caught, "well…she tried to kiss me but yeah."

"Emily, how come you didn't tell me?"

How do I answer this, "Well, I thought that you would freak out on me because I was gay. It took me a long time to realize I was gay. Actually I hadn't realized it until today. I was just fooling around with Paige. I almost let her kiss me that night after the movies….just…just to lead her on but now, well now I think that I might like her but she is in a relationship or she is hooking up with someone new."

"Wait, Paige isn't a virgin?"

Shit, I just sold Paige out, "Well…uh. Well you see. I just…"

"Emily, relax. If she isn't a virgin it is okay. But from now on I am going to rethink you spending the night with her….since you have a big ole crush on her." my mom smiles and chuckles at her on joke.

"Yeah a big ole lesssssssssbian crush on her," I chuckle at my joke but I don't think that my mom found that to be funny.

"So are you a lesbian?"

"I don't know mom, all I do know is that I have feelings for Paige and I would like to see where they go."

"Oh, well….as long as I can eventually get a grandchild."

I pause for a moment, unsure of what to tell her, "Well mom, I can always adopt?"

Her smile grows "Yes, yes you can honey."

* * *

**Emily POV**

"Hey Spencer, Hanna and Aria," I see them as I am approaching the stairs to head into school.

"Hey, it is good to talk to you again. We are sorry for whatever we did wrong," Hanna looks upset, frantic, like I am going to leave again.

"It wasn't you guys, it was me. I needed to figure some things out."

"Like what?" Aria asks. Well, I told my mom and I guess it is time for me to tell my friends.

"Guys, I am…uh… I am gay."

Hanna wraps her arms around my neck and whispers, "Knew it. Have you told Paige?" I shake my head.

Spencer looks, I don't know, concerned? "Do you like her?"

I nod, I cannot lie to Spencer. She needs to know that I have feelings for the same girl.

"Great," Spencer sighs, "Good luck, maybe you could get her to settle down for once."

Spencer walks away, Aria leans in, "She was in love with Paige. She could have, uh, possibly, well, she is attached to her because, uh…"

Hanna must have gotten frustrated and snap, "Paige was her first. Spencer was a virgin when they hooked up. She got all clingy. You know how it is."

I shake my head, "Clingy? What? No, I don't know how it is. I am a virgin."

Hanna gasped, "WHY?!"

"I wasn't ready? I just am not ready to have sex yet," I am taken back by the question.

Hanna laughs, "Well if you want to be with Paige you better get ready." She winks and Aria elbows her in the stomach.

Shit. Paige expects sex on the first date? I, uh, maybe I didn't think this through.

* * *

**Paige POV**

*She is gay-Ashley

*Who is?-Paige

*Emily-Ashley

*No, she is straight.-Paige

*no Paige she is gay-Ashley

*Ash, she is straight-Paige

*the troll let it slip when she was complaining in the locker room-Ashley

*Oh, so Spencer knows?-Paige

*Yeah, and she bitched to me all through PE. Like she wanted me to make you forget about Emily-Ashley

*I am not interested in her-Paige

*Not interested in who?-Ashley

*neither-Paige

*Liar-Ashley

*I am hooking up with someone new. I don't want another girl in my life. Brianna, you, and her are enough.-Paige

*Brianna?-Ashley

*Yeah, that is the girl I have been seeing-Paige

*wow-Ashley

*What?-Paige

*you actually took the time to remember her name; damn she must be good in bed.-Ashley

*Great-Paige

*Gross-Ashley

*Yeah, hey let me text you later. I have work-Paige

*Call her or text her. Congratulate her on coming out?-Ashley

*Fine-Paige

Emily is gay? Good for her. I don't have time to think about her. I need to fill out this paperwork so I can take the kids to a 76ers game. I will be over-analyzing this later. Trust me.

I get home around 9. I am tired so I skip dinner. I go to my room and plug in my phone. I guess I will text her. I haven't texted that number in months, but it feels like years. Maybe I should remind her of who I am.

*Hey Emily, it's Paige. Heard you came out today. Welcome to the club.-Paige

*Thanks-Emily

*Yeah, you know, if you want to borrow my denim vest I could make that happen.-Paige

*LOL yeah, bring it tomorrow. I am on the prowl.-Emily

*Ha, ok. Already have someone on your radar?-Paige

*Maybe-Emily

*Who?-Paige

*Just this girl-Emily

*Who?-Paige

*A girl-Emily

*Obvs.-Paige

*Cute, here let me try #justagirl-Emily

*You wanna take this to twitter? It is on #youlost-Paige

*no more hashtags!-Emily

*What is her name?-Paige

*Only two can keep a secret if one of them is dead…-Emily

*Well…that is just plain creepy-Paige

*See you tomorrow. Bring that vest. I need to dress to impress-Emily

I turn my phone off. Who does she like? Why wouldn't she tell me? Oh my god, does she like me? Shit. Wait, she is way to pretty to like someone like, well, me.

I decide that it is time for me to go to bed, maybe I will talk to Emily tomorrow.

I close my eyes and I see _her_. I haven't seen her in a few weeks; I haven't seen her since the accident. She looks just as gorgeous as ever. I wish I could always stay here. She is always smiling here. Why doesn't she smile more often? Oh yeah, I know why.

* * *

**Emily POV**

*Where are you?-Paige

*Walking-Emily

*Stay where you are-Paige.

*Okay-Emily

* I am coming to get you-Paige

I see Paige's car pull up. She unlocks the door, "Get in."

"how did you know where I was?"

"You walk slow."

"Funny, what is up?"

"Take your jacket off, and….uh…yeah the shirt too."

"Uhhh, you want me to get naked in your car? Paige, you haven't even bought me dinner yet." She wants me to strip? She hasn't even bought me dinner…doesn't she know that I am a lady? I thought she was a wine and dine kind of girl, guess not.

"Oh, sorry. Put…uh. Put these on."

I see the vest and a white v-neck. She wants me to wear her clothes?

"You can borrow them. We need the single girls to know that you are single and ready to mingle."

"Okay…maybe I should be wearing plaid?"

Paige shakes off my joke, "That girl you like, she won't be able to keep her eyes off of you, if we play our cards right, she won't be able to keep her hands off of you."

God, I sure hope so. "Thanks Paige."

"No problem," She smiles to herself.

"No Paige, thank you….for the Ben thing."

"Oh, Emily, No need for thank yous. I am sorry that he hurt you. I wish I could have done more. I am sorry her took that from you…"

* * *

**Paige POV**

I see her wipe a tear from her cheek; she just confirmed that he had taken it from her. "I am so sorry Emily. I know how important first times are."

"He didn't. You didn't let him get that far. Thank you."

I pull into the parking lot. I turn off the car, I want to hug her. She needs a hug. I get out and she does as well. I walk around to her side and she is gone. Already taking off to class and she is in a hurry. Great.

*We still on for tonight? I have this spot with sooo much tension. It needs a lot of attention. A LOT.-Paige

Wow, great way to start my morning; dirty thoughts are the best. *See you at 11-Brianna

I see Ashley as I walk into to school. She gives me a nod, and then tilts her head. She tells me that I look happy. I tell her that I am going to ask Brianna to be my official girlfriend. I haven't had a girlfriend in….well… it has been…damn, it has been a while! She tells me that we need to go on a double date sometime, she has recently started seeing someone; the girl must be nice because my best friend is all smiles. Then I see Ashley's attention turn elsewhere. I keep talking, ignoring whatever she is looking at.

"Damn, she is hot,"

"Who?" I turn around to see what she is staring at.

"The new girl. The girl is cute, just my type," Ashley says. Ashley is practically drooling over this girl.

"Oh, yeah? She is pretty. Damn Ash! You are going to start drooling. Stop. Close your mouth!"

"Shut up Paige!" Ashley yells and punches me in the arm.

"Hey Emily," I see Ashley look over my shoulder.

"Hey Ash, Paige." Emily nods her head.

"Hey Em." I say as I smile at her. I like the idea of her wearing my clothes. They look really good on her.

"Heard you came out, very nice. Adding more competition? Thanks a lot. I have it hard enough competing with Paige and now you come out?"

"Well Ashley, you try to compete with me but I just have that McCullers charm. It is too irresistible."

"Ashley, you tell me which girl you want and I will avoid her at all costs."

"Thanks Emily, but I am actually in a relationship now so you are good to like whomever you want."

"Yeah Emily, whomever!"

"Shut up Paige! Oh, and Emily, the new girl is pretty. You should talk to her."

"She's gay?" Emily asks as she whips her head around to look at the new girl.

"Totally, right Paige?" I see Paige nod.

"She told you that she was gay?" Emily looks back at us.

"No, but we can tell. We have really good gaydar. Well, Paige doesn't she flirts with anything with legs."

"Yeah, but I save myself just for your mom."

"That is not funny because I am pretty sure your charms will work on her."

"You two are funny. Ashley I will see you later. Paige see you in P.E. and don't sleep with anyone's mothers while I am gone."

"So does that mean your mom is off limits?" i yell after Emily. She turns around to flip me off and smile.

* * *

**Well? Sorry if I got some of the swimming lingo wrong...I don't swim! But let me know what you think! and sorry for any mistakes!**

**Have a great 4th!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone! so this is a short update but I have to post something to get someone off my back...*cough J *cough lol. But lack of feedback last chapter bummed me out! :( but Paige was a little different (As you all noticed)...was she acting different because she is dating Brianna or because of something else? Read and find out...well maybe find out lol**

**Anyways here is a new chapter!**

**Sorry about any mistakes!**

**J: Thanks for the push :) and ****_her? good catch! I will explain her in future chapters and I am glad I got your gears all tuned up haha_**

**Getlostandruncici: welcome back, I've missed your reviews! This chapter there is no jealous Emily but don't worry...she'll be making an appearance. And you will have to see what I have in store for Paige and her many lovers ;)**

**Marmoreck: Hope you like it, and thank you :)**

**dotylink64: Thank you! hope you like it! :)**

**Let me know what you guys think! Thank you for the reviews, favs, and follows**

**-Miss**

* * *

**Emily POV**

*Hey Paige, I have your clothes-Emily

*Oh yeah I forgot about them, I can get them tomorrow-Paige

*Well I can stop by right now and give them to you. I am in the neighborhood-Emily

*Okay well I should be home in like 5 minutes so if I am not there when you get there I am on my way-Paige

*Ok :) see you soon-Emily

Okay I will wait for Paige. Why am I nervous? It is only Paige. oh Paige. Paige and me…by ourselves. In her house. Hm. I am going to kiss her and tell her that I think that I am crushing on her. Maybe I should tell her I am crushing on her then kiss her. Decisions, decisions.

I see her car pulling into her driveway and my smile grows wider. It is now or never. I turn my car off and get out. Okay Emily, just kiss her. You know she wants to kiss you and you want to kiss her. Just do it.

"Hey Em," I hear Paige and she is climbing out of her car.

I turn back around to make sure that I locked my car and I see that Paige is making her way to the other side of the car. What is she doing?

Once Paige makes it to the other side of the car I see her open the door and a girl step out. Seriously? It is that damn brunette from the swim meet.

"Hey Em, this is Brianna."

"Hi Brianna, I am Emily."

"Nice to meet you and call me Bree."

I look over to Paige, I am unsure on what I am supposed to do. I was not expecting this girl to be with her. Damn, Bree is pretty and how am I supposed to compete with that? Is she dating this girl? I thought Paige "hit it and quit it" but this girl is still around. The girl must have been a good lay. UGH! I really want to tell this girl to leave and that Paige is MY girl but I keep quiet.

"So…i brought back your clothes," I say but I watch Brianna; I want to see if she gets jealous. To my surprise, she doesn't; she just smiles and says, "You let her borrow an outfit? Wow. Emily if you want to get a woman then you will need to dress sexier than what Paige has."

Paige scoffs, "I dress fine. I got you didn't I?"

Brianna looks over at me and rolls her eyes, "I felt sorry for you because you thought that you were cute."

Paige kisses Brianna and I realize that it is my time to go.

"Well I am going home. You guys have a good night."

"Hey Bree why don't you go in the house and I will be right there."

"Okay Paige. Hey Emily, it was nice meeting you."

"You too." I fake a smile and Brianna heads into Paige's house.

"What is up Emily? You look like you have been hit by a ton of bricks. Do you need to talk to me?" Paige asks.

Yeah Paige, what the hell? Who is this hooker and why are you with her. Why aren't you with me? I should say that but I do not. Instead I say, "Oh I just thought that we could hang out and chat. Maybe do some catching up but I see that you have better plans."

Paige smiles, "She is…nice."

"Nice? You don't like her?" I ask.

"Yeah, but I don't know. She is a good person and maybe she can be a good influence in my life."

"What? A good influence? Seriously Paige?"

"Emily, what is up?" Lets talk about you? Did you hit on that girl?" Paige asks.

"No, I didn't I backed out." I look away from Paige.

"Why?"

"Because…she… we… I don't know. You know what? I will text you later." With that I get in my car and leave.

* * *

**Paige POV**

"So, Emily is really pretty." I hear Brianna say as I enter the house.

"OH yeah? I haven't noticed."

"Do you like Emily?"

I sigh, I was really hoping to avoid this conversation but Brianna wants to have it, "I used to. She is pretty, smart, funny, crazy…perfect…"

I see Brianna's head drop, "Well, that about sums it up. Why don't you ask her out?"

"I am dating you and I am happy."

"Paige. Don't lie to me or to yourself."

"But Brianna," I know what is coming next and maybe I was prepared for it.

"It's okay Paige. Thanks for everything but I don't think we are going to work out."

"Let me drive you home," I offer her a ride .

"No, I can walk. But you should really talk to Emily. I think she likes you, but then again who wouldn't?"

I guess I should have expected that to happen. What girl thinks that she could compare to a girl that you think is perfect….but I don't want perfect; I've had it and it bit me in the ass.

*So…Brianna dumped me-Paige

*Ouch, you must not be that good in bed.-Emily

*Woah, I am GREAT in bed-Paige

*Says who?-Emily

*Every girl I've been with-Paige

*Well, I haven't met any of them. So I call bullshit-Emily

*Ask Spencer-Paige

*Too soon to be joking about that-Emily

*What? Why?-Paige

*Spencer was in love with you.-Emily

*Oh god, CVS.-Paige

*CVS? What does the store have to do with Spencer?-Emily

*LOL not the store….clingy, virgin syndrome-Paige

*That is not a saying-Emily

*Yes huh-Paige

*No-Emily

*YES!-Paige

*I don't believe it-Emily

*Well I am just SOOOO good in bed that she got all clingy :) –Paige

*Whatever, we'll have to test that theory-Emily

*We'll see if someone else gets all clingy-Emily

*Like see if it's a virgin thing or if you are good-Emily

*not saying you aren't good-Emily

*Not saying you're good-Emily

*We will see-Emily

*Emily, chill. If you want to find out I'll let you get a taste of theeeee magnificent McCullers. ;) -Paige

*that is…uh forget it-Emily

*Emily if you want me…all you have to do is say the magic word.-Paige

*What? Please?-Emily

*No, come over-Paige

*Technically that is a phrase dummy-Emily

*Oh well. Just use the phrase-Paige

*You don't know the difference b/n phrase and word…no I don't sleep with idiots-Emily

*From what I heard….you don't sleep with anyone :P –Paige

*Jerk-Emily

*come over and eat dinner with me-Emily

*Okay. Btw, you said come over :) –Paige

*then _come_ over-Emily

*BE RIGHT THERE-Paige

Oh my god! I am going to have sex with Emily Fields! Yes! Yes! Yes! Wait. Am I going to have sex? I look in the mirror, "Paige, relax. Deep breath. It is just Emily. You are good in bed. Wait am I good in bed? That one girl told me…but oh god what if I suck?! BREATHE!" I fix my hair and grab my cars keys and head out. Tonight is going to be a good night.

* * *

**Emily POV**

I hear the doorbell and when I open the door I see Paige standing there with a goofy but cute smile on her face.

"Hey gorgeous," Paige's smiles grows wider. Paige then pulls the flowers out from behind her back.

"Oh wow, Paige these flowers are beautiful. I'm going to put them in a vase, follow me into the kitchen?" Paige's smile grows wider, if that is even possible.

As we approach the kitchen I say, "Hey mom, Paige is joining us for diner. She even brought flowers!" I turn around to see Paige's reaction to being trapped into having dinner with my mom.

Paige sighs, "Emily," Her smile grows, and "If you wanted me to hook up with your mom all you had to do was tell me."

I slap her in the arm. God, Paige is such a pervert. Paige walks into the kitchen and sits next to my mom. Is she really going to flirt with my mom? Instead of worrying I go on my hunt for a vase. I need to get these sunflowers in water soon. I find the vase and fill it with water. I hear Paige and my mom giggling and it makes me smile. Paige is really sweet and she seems to get along with everyone, especially my mom. I continue smiling until I hear my mom say, "So Paige, are you dating anyone?"

"no ma'am. I recently got out of my relationship. It wasn't working out."

"Oh well I am sorry for that Paige, but there is someone out there for you," I look over my shoulder to see my mom comforting Paige, "I mean who knows who that someone is, or where they are, but there is someone out there for you. She could be tall, thin, dark hair, brown eyes, tan, swimmer…"

"MOM!"

Paige's eyes go wide and I am shocked at my mother who is attempting to play matchmaker.

"Oh Emily, come on. Let's cut the crap. Paige, you like my daughter. Emily, you like Paige."

Paige mumbles something along the lines of, "well yeah." And I kind of nod my head.

"Okay, well you two eat dinner and I am going out with my friends. We have a reservation at 7."

My mom gets up, kisses me on the forehead, tells Paige goodbye and leaves.

"I think my mom planned this."

"You think?" Paige replies sarcastically.

* * *

**Emily POV**

"Well dinner was good Emily; tell your mom thank you."

"Yeah." Okay, I need to tell her.

"So Paige, I need to tell you something." I focus on my hands, twiddling my fingers.

"Okay?" Paige also looks nervous

"Well, I think that I might… I think that… I like. I like…I like…bread?" BREAD?!

"Oh you like bread? I like bread too…"

"Yeah. Bread. Yum."

Paige moves closer to me, "well I like butter."

I smile and whisper, "Well butter is good too."

We look into each other's eyes for what feels like eternity and then Paige kisses me. Paige pushes her lips to mine and I swear I could see fireworks. It was like the best kiss because it finally felt right. It wasn't rushed or unsure like our previous kisses, this kiss was perfect.

Paige pulls away and asks, "Just to make sure…I am the bread right?"

"You can be the bread if I can be your butter." I smile.

Paige laughs, "Wow, I didn't know you were so cheesy Emily. But I like it."

"I would hope."

Paige goes to say something else but I cut her off with my lips. Paige pulls away again, "By the way, I planned this. I called your mom and had her set up other plans. I planned on telling you that I liked you and wanted to ask you how you felt."

"You are mighty clever Paige."

"Well, they don't call me magnificent McCullers for no reason."

"Paige no one calls you that."

* * *

**Emily POV**

"text me when you get home," I say as I wave to Paige.

"You got it. Thank you for tonight."

"No, thank you."

I watch as Paige drives away, I feel almost sad that she is gone already. I brush my fingers against my lips and I am reminded of the fact that twenty minutes ago I was kissing the prettiest girl in Rosewood. I smile.

I feel my phone vibrate and my smile grows bigger, *Hey Emily. I'm home.-Paige

*Good to hear :) –Emily

*Ugh-Paige

*What?-Emily

*I didn't even give you a kiss goodnight after walking to your door. Worst. Date. Ever. –Paige

*LOL it was great and I think we did enough kissing for one night.-Emily

*No such thing.-Paige

*Come to the door-Paige

I get up and walk down stairs. I open the door and see a note.

"Meet me in the backyard. –Paige"

I follow the directions on the note and walk to the backyard. I see another note, "Go to the driveway.-Paige". I go to the driveway and see Paige leaning against the garage door.

"Hey," Paige says.

"Hi, Uh what are you doing?"

"I am going to walk you home."

"Paige, you didn't have to."

"I know but I wanted to."

Paige puts her arm out for me to hook on to, "Just in case someone tries to take you, hold on to me."

"Smooth." I roll my eyes.

"Hey, you started this when we went to the movies!" Paige begins to laugh. Oh god, I did say something like that.

I brush it off "Fine, but I rather hold your hand."

"That works too Em."

As we approach the door I begin laughing, "So does this mean we have been on two dates in one night?"

"No, no, no. We took a timeout from the first one," Paige responds, "but goodnight Emily. I had a wonderful evening tonight."

"Goodnight Paige."

Then Paige leans in slightly and kisses me. Perfect way to end the night. I will go to bed and dream of this girl in front of me.

**What did you think?!**


End file.
